Big Brother
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: Cory and Topanga were supposed to have a son named Elliot. Maybe they did. What happens when Elliot and the Matthews family meet after Cory and Topanga put him in adoption when he was just one month? How will things be explained? Rated T for no reason,could be any rating. Elliya,(Elliot/Maya) Rucas, Corpanga, Shaty.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is really weird, but the prologue of this story was in a dream of mine, and I have no idea where it can from. But yeah. As soon as I woke up I thought, hmm, that would make a cool fan fiction! So here it is. The prologue will probably just be a flashback. Not quite yet sure what's being shipped, so all shippers, (Rucas, Joshaya, Lucaya, Filey, Faya, etc) are welcome. Ships won't be the main focus of this story anyway, so if you don't agree with a ship, you'll probably still like the story. Since this is the prologue, it probably won't be very long. Enjoy!**

Cory and Topanga walked down Greenwich village with their one month old in Topanga's arms.

They finally got to the adoption center.

 _"Cory, are you sure we should be doing this? "_

 _"Topanga, trust me, I want to keep him more than anyone in the world. We just need the best for him. Right now, we can't give him the life he needs."_

Topanga sighed.

 _"But what about when we can? Cory, you're not thinking that we might not ever see our little boy again."_

Cory spoke. " _You know that 'If you love something let go'_ _saying? Just think about that."_

The three sat down at the waiting room. Topanga and Cory looked down at their little bundle of joy. Tears started to come out of their eyes.

A woman came and gave them papers to fill out.

 _Name: Elliot Louis Matthews_

 _Age: Thirty three days_

 _Cause of being sent for adoption: Family can't afford to have him._

A woman finally came by to take Elliot. Cory and Topanga gave him two final kisses on the cheek.

They didn't even talk on the way home. Just cried.

People looked at them weirdly on the streets.

They finally got home.

Topanga walked into the little nursery they had set up for Elliot. Once Elliot was born, Cory and Topanga agreed that they would keep and take care of him for one month, until they finally gave him for adoption.

Topanga sat down on a little chair at the side of the bedroom. It was the one she'd always sit in when singing Elliot a lullaby.

She started to cry. Again.

Cory opened the door and set up a chair right beside Topanga.

"Don't worry." He said.

"Everything will be alright in the long game."

 **Did ya like it so far? I promise, the regular chapters will definitely be longer. Anyways, fav, follow, review, and talk to you later. Bye!**

 **-YY**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sup again! Hope you all enjoyed the prologue. This first chapter will be longer, believe me. Things will happen, so yeah. I hope you all like it! Remember to review once you're done! BTW, my new cover is just a screenshot. I DON'T OWN IT.**

Cory's POV

It was a regular day at the table for breakfast. Topanga made oatmeal, and Riley, Auggie, and Maya were here already sitting.

"Hey dad." Riley said as I sat down.

"Hey Riles."

"So," I started, "Any news going on in the world of today?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Topanga smiled. "Just another day at work and the bakery."

Maya smirked. "Why Matthews, do you have anything going on today?" She said in her usual tone.

I shook my head. "Nope. All that's new is this new student I'm getting in my ninth grade class."

Maya nodded and looked at her watch. "Hey Riles, Seven o'clock, we have to go."

Riley and Maya linked arms and walked out the door.

I looked at Topanga. "Yeah, I better get going too."

" Okay, see you later honey."

"Bye."

I pecked her on the lips, rubbed Auggie's head, and drove to the school.

My eighth grade class with Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas had just finished, and so my ninth grade class was about to begin.

"Okay guys." I said. " Let's talk about something I can never get through in my eighth grade class. Belgium in..."

Suddenly the door opened.

 _The new student._

 _"_ Hi." I grinned. "I'm Mr. Matthews."

The boy had some sort of a sad face. "I'm Elliot Kleinman."

I shook his hand. " You can have a seat right there, sir."

I pointed to the empty spot at the front, but instead he put himself at the only other empty desk, in the back corner.

I shrugged, but just let it go.

"So, Belgium, 1831..."

I always tried teaching that in Riley's class, but never got the chance. The first time I try in this class, I can.

Soon the bell rang, and class was over.

Elliot was the first one to get up to leave. There was something weird, different about him.

"Elliot?"

His sad face turned back. "Yeah?"

"Can you see me after school?"

He nodded and left.

 _Later_

I sat at my desk, and waited for Elliot.

"Hi, Mr. Kleinman." I said.

"Hi. What did you want to talk to me about?"

I sighed and began.

"I noticed that you don't seem to be very happy recently, and moving in the middle of the year isn't common. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"You sure?"

The boy shrugged and sat down.

"No. My parents just died in a plane accident, and now I'm in foster care. "

I genuinely felt bad for him.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head. " No, it wasn't a very big deal. I was adopted anyway, so its not like they actually cared for me as a son. Technically, I don't even have a real last name. Kleinman is my adoptive parents' name."

It surprised me how much this boy was sharing with me.

"Okay, well, will you be fine?"

He sad smiled, and left without saying a word.

I know it wasn't in my place to sneak around and find out more things about this kid, but I did. I went down to the office and searched for his birth certificate copy.

I couldn't believe it. Elliot was _my_ Elliot. My own son.

 **What did you think? This Elliot is the Elliot we saw in the first chapter! ;) I decided I'd be updating ever two, three or four days, about the same amount I took for my A &A story Loving and Lasting. Anyways, make sure to fav, follow, and review, and talk to you later! Good bye! :)**

 **-YY**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews guys, they always make me happy. Anyways, I really like the direction this chapter is headed. I hope you like it too! (BTW, to the first Guest who commented, I have TV dreams all the time. I don't know if you watch Good Luck Charlie, but one time I had a dream where the Duncans' house turned into a gigantic flower. Don't ask.;)) And to the other guest, in response to the crush thing, I have something cooking up. You'll see later on. ;) Also, I forgot to mention this, but I don't own GMW or the 'meets world' universe. I don't own any characters, not even Elliot, because he was made by the writers before getting taken out of the series. Anyways, enjoy!**

Riley's POV

I was already home, sitting on the couch, when I saw dad slam open the door.

"Topanga!"

Mom looked at me.

"Nothing happened at school today, I swear."

She looked back at dad. " What is it honey?" It was her polite yet slightly annoyed voice which she used with him a lot.

Dad got a little closer to her and almost whispered, "We need to talk in private."

Mom nodded. "Riley, can you go to your room and find something to with Auggie for a little bit?"

I nodded and did as I was asked.

When I got there, Maya was waiting for me at the window.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said. "I just have to entertain Auggie while my parents have some private talk."

"Private, you say?"

"Yes Maya. We are not barging in on them."

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "Let's figure out a game to play with Auggie."

"I know a game..."

"What?"

"You have to guess what your parents are talking about."

"Maya..."

She stared at me. "Come on, when was the last time your parents had a private talk?"

I thought. "When they were about to tell me they were having Auggie."

"Okay, so maybe you're getting a little sibling!"

"My dad brought it up."

Maya nodded. "Yes. Maybe its a continuation of a talk they had this morning..."

I sighed.

Topanga's POV

"Cory, what is it?" His eyes were wide open, but knowing him, it was probably some weird thing like the 'Lucas got expelled' fiasco.

"Who was our first kid?"

"Riley. Is this some trick question?"

"It wasn't Riley."

"What do you mean, it was..."

I suddenly remembered. "Ooohh."

"Yup."

I looked at him. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Remember my new student in my ninth grade class?"

"Its..."

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

Cory nodded.

"To bad he's still with his adoptive family, now we have money to take care of him." I said.

"About that..."

Cory explained everything to me, from Elliot's _other_ parents dying to how he went to foster care.

"Wait..." I said. "Does that mean we can adopt him?"

"I guess so."

I hoped so. It would be really nice to see Elliot again. Last time I saw him he was barely over a month and his what looked like brown hair was barely there. You could only see a few little hairs growing on his head.

"Cory, will we be able to take him back? I mean, would they allow us to have him if we already gave him up?"

"I don't know."

I sighed, and we rested on each others shoulders.

"Why did we ever even give him up?"

"Everything is for a reason. Maybe he had a good life with these people, who were able to give him what he needed. Now we can."

I smiled.

I remember when we had Riley, only a little over a year later. We still didn't have enough money to raise a child then, but we managed. Maybe it was meant to be that Elliot come to us later on.

"Cory."

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell this to anybody who wasn't me first?"

He paused. "I may have called Shawn."

"Mmm hmm."

 **Did you like it? I'll try to bring back BMW characters, though I'm not promising anything. What did you think of the end? I wanted to add a little humor to it, and I thought it would be something Topanga would ask and Cory would say and do. Just saying. ;) Anyways, fav, follow, and review, and talk to ya later. :)**

 **-YY**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter Elliot is finding out some stuff, as is the rest of the family. I hope you like it! Its gonna be a fun chapter, believe me, although there's more to come afterwards. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review once you're done!**

Cory's POV

Most of the week had gone pretty well. Even though with what I knew about Elliot, I decided to not treat him differently or tell him anything. Instead, Topanga and I submitted a form to get him adopted.

I was at my eighth grade class, teaching about something _new._ "Okay guys. Today we'll be learning about new life."

Maya whispered to Riley. "Ha! I told you your mom was pregnant!"

Riley rolled her eyes.

I spoke. "Maya, that's not true. Where did you learn that?"

"No where. You just always teach about what's happening in your real life, so..."

I sighed. "Well, nothing is nescesarily _new._ Well, if you think about it."

With that the bell rang, and entered the ninth grade group.

Everyone sat down in their respective places. But instead of going to his spot in the corner, Elliot came up to me.

"Mr. Matthews."

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday after school the foster care lady said there was a family that wanted to adopt me. She showed me the picture and it was you and your wife."

I was starting to get nervous because his expression didn't state whether he was happy or not.

"Um, yes. Meet me after school again. There is something you really need to know."

He looked at me weirdly and went to sit down.

The rest of the class basically had me wiggling my legs at what Elliot would think. I wonder if he would like the idea. The only people who know so far about meeting Elliot again are Topanga and Shawn. I told Eric over video chat, but this is how it went down:

"Hey, Eric. Do you happen to remember Elliot?"

He licked the lollipop inside his pretend beard. "Elliot, you say?"

I nodded.

"Nope. No clue who it is."

With that the connection went down. I don't think he would of remembered anyway.

Riley and Auggie don't even know Elliot exists. I'm nervous about telling them too.

My classes have never seemed longer. The end of the day seemed to be very far away.

The students had no idea why I was acting so weirdly.

Finally though, the end of the day came. I sat at my desk, and waited for Elliot to come in.

He finally entered. He looked just as nervous as I was.

"So why did you want to adopt me? I'm not a charity case."

He didn't even say a greeting.

I shook my head. "No, you got it all wrong. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

I took a breath. "Well, I've been looking at your birth certificate, and..."

The boy frowned. "What?"

"What would you say if I happened to be your dad?"

He actually cracked a small smile. "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head.

Elliot sighed and took a breath. "You seem really nice. Why would you give me away?"

"Listen, I'll explain later. Would you like to come meet the family?"

He sighed, and without answering me, went to the phone at the back at the class and called someone that he would go back there late.

"Okay." He sighed. "Let's go."

I put him in the passenger seat of the car, and we drove the apartment.

Everyone was there when we got there. Topanga was cooking something, Auggie was sitting at the table, and Riley, Maya, and Shawn were sitting on the couch. Josh was also there.

"Boing." Maya said as we entered.

Riley looked. "Well, that guys' not related to me, so go ahead."

Josh looked at her. "I thought I was boing."

Maya answered. "You're a close second."

Elliot looked at Maya. "If she's in this family, I'd rather pass."

Riley looked back at me. "Dad, what does he mean?"

Topanga answered before I got the chance.

"Riley, Auggie. Meet your older brother."

 **So what did you think? What will be Riley and Auggie's reactions? What about Josh's? Do you think the newly established Elliya will be a thing? Tell me your thoughts and suggestions, and talk to ya later!**

 **-YY**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this chapter will have some arguments, sibling bonding, explanations, pretty much all you were expecting for a story like this. Sorry for the lack off Farkle and Lucas in this story. I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure Farkle hasn't appeared, and Lucas was only mentioned once. I doubt they'll be in this chapter, although I'll do my best to include them in future chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Big Brother'!**

Riley's POV

"Mom, what do you mean?" I had just found out, with no prior warning, that this guy I've never seen before was my older brother.

She looked at dad and back to me again. "This is your brother. He was born thirteen months before you. We, well..."

Maya interrupted mom and looked at me. "I guess I won't be your aunt then..." She walked up to my so called older brother. "I will be your sister..."

This guy looked scared. "I think we're going a bit too fast.."

"What do you mean, Boingy Boing?"

He stared at her. "I mean that I don't even know you. And that you already have a nickname for me."

Josh looked like he had a look of disbelief on his face.

Mom continued. "Anyways, his name is Elliot. Make sure you treat him well. "

I was just too confused. "Wait, so is this guy actually related to us?"

Dad opened his mouth, to speak, but was interrupted. By Auggie.

"Who, cares, Riley? At least now I have a brother to play with."

Mom and dad patiently waited.

I spoke again. "I, just don't get it."

They faced each other for a sec, and spoke back towards me.

"Elliot, Riley, we need to talk to you guys." That was mom.

Dad put a hand on Auggie's shoulder. "Auggie, you wanna play with Uncle Josh and Uncle Shawn for a bit?"

He stared up at him blankly. "I think you're forgetting I just turned this many." He put up six fingers.

"Still Aug. This is a big kid talk." Auggie frowned and went for a piggy back with Josh.

We all gathered at the bay window in the living room, and everybody else went to find something to do.

Cory's POV

"Okay." I started. "I think you might wanna know why you got put into adoption, Elliot."

He nodded.

"So guys. We were both very young," I pointed to me and Topanga. "and well, it had only been about ten months since we left Philadelphia, which is where we grew up."

Riley's face was frowning, and Elliot's looked sort of worried.

"Well, anyways, what happened is that we were very young. We had just started living without our parents close by and didn't have stable jobs. We were worried we wouldn't be able to provide for you, Ell. We also were too busy in college, studying."

"Trust us." Topanga said. "Letting you go was the hardest thing we've ever done."

Elliot nodded. "That's okay, I understand. I'm glad I was given to a family that could give me what I needed for when I was young."

Riley looked at Elliot and then back at us.

"Why couldn't you have called grandma and grandpa to come to New York and help you for a while?"

I looked at Topanga. "Well, they were too busy with Aunt Morgan and Uncle Josh." I paused. "They didn't really approve much, either."

"What about Shawn? Uncle Eric? You could have done something to try to keep your baby. " Riley started to look mad.

"I wasn't born that much later either." She continued. "Were you thinking of giving me away too? Because in all those stories you tell, I hear you didn't have much money to raise me, either!"

"Riley, honey, we..."

"And I didn't even know about Elliot until today! You think in all those past stories you guys tell, that at least you'd mention something! But no! The story goes move to New York, had Riley. Didn't you ever even expect me to meet this brother! I could've come across him a trillion times and neither of us would know nothing!" Riley would not calm down. What was wrong? If anybody should be mad, it should be Elliot. After all, we gave the poor boy for adoption!

With that Riley left.

Riley's POV

I could not believe my parents. How could they do that? Family had always been important to me, because it had been to them. They would always say how important family was. That's why I was mad at them. Was college and making money really more important than their child?

I sat at my bay window. Surprisingly enough, I saw Elliot come in and sit by me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"Listen, I don't know them much, but your, I mean _our_ parents seem really nice. They let me go for the best for me."

I looked at him. "They're always talking about family, and how it's important. I just don't get _why..."_

 _"_ Because of that." He said. "They loved me too much. They knew I wouldn't be well with them at that point. By the time they had you, they had more money."

I nodded. Its true. My parents really did care about family. They said it themselves: Giving Elliot away was the hardest thing they'd ever done.

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"I have to back to the foster care place tonight. I'll be back and officially living here tomorrow."

"Good." I said. "I never had a big brother before."

"I never had a little sister."

We stayed a while, talking.I told him all about everything about how we lived here from mom and dads' romance story to my extremely weird uncles.

Soon Elliot had to go back to the place he currently lived.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." He climbed out the window. Which was weird. Most first-timers didn't know that technique.

I just smiled. Everything was alright.

 **Did you like it? Longest chapter yet, though its not that long compared to other peoples'. (Some people write really long) Anyways, I hoped you liked the brother/sister stuff. I thought they needed some of that. Anyways, fav, follow and review. Later alligators!**

 **-YY**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG guys, thanks so much for the awesome reviews! As of now I have 36 reviews. (Maybe more by the time I post) and I'm just so happy because my A &A story, Loving and Lasting, had thirty reviews by the time it finished, and that was with fourteen chapters. So yeah, pretty much. Anyways, I'd love to give a shout out to JoshayaShipper2001. When I clicked on your story and saw that it was inspired by mine I was like so happy! It was the first time that happened that I know of, and it meant so much that you liked my story! I love yours too! So to whoever is reading, if you like this then go check out Girl Meets Other Brother cause its awesome! Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's the next chapter of Big Brother!**

Riley's POV

After Elliot left, I went back to my parents.

Mom spoke. "Riley, listen, we..."

I stopped her. "Don't worry. I understand now. Its...for the sake of family."

Dad breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you understand!"

We hugged. I had always known that family was the most important thing to them.

For dinner that night we had "sketti." Everyone who was at our house today, except for Elliot, were staying with us.

I took a drink of water and looked at dad.

"Daddy."

"Yeah Riles?"

"Um, where is Elliot going to stay?"

He looked at mom.

"Uh, what do you mean Riles? He's going to live with us."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin, then rephrased myself.

"What room is he going to stay in?"

"We'll figure it out Riles. Don't worry."

 _The Next Day_

I sat at my regular table in the cafeteria with Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay.

"So," Maya said, "Whats with Boingy Boing?"

"He's fine. He'll be coming to live with us today after school."

"Ooh, so every time I come to your house, he'll be there."

I nodded.

Lucas looked at me. "Um, who the heck is Boingy Boing?"

"My older brother, Elliot. My parents gave him for adoption cause they didn't have enough money when he was born."

"Oh. Well that's cool. I didn't know you had an older brother."

I chuckled. "Neither did I."

Maya spoke. "Hey, isn't that Boing now?"

I looked up. "Yeah it is. We should call him to our table."

For the past few days, before I knew he was my brother, I've seen Elliot sit alone at a table. Now he wouldn't have to.

I waved him over.

Elliot sat down. "Hey Riley."

Maya blushed and twirled her hair.

"Well hello."

"Um, hi."

"You know Boing..."

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, "I still don't even know your name."

I grinned. "Elliot, that's my best friend Maya. She'll be around the house a lot."

"Oh. "

"And those are my friends Lucas, Farkle, and Zay."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"So Maya seems to like you," Farkle said, "But I still have Riley."

Lucas' eyes went wide. "Whoa, back off, buddy."

Lucas and I weren't dating, but we did have feelings towards each other.

"Anyways," Lucas said, "You can be part of our group. Even though we're all in eighth grade, I'm still your age. Though I prefer you didn't ask."

"Oh, okay," Elliot replied. "It'd be nice to have friends here."

Zay smiled and stood up. "Five dollars to meet the new kid! Hurry on up!"

Lucas stared at him.

"Oh okay."

He sat back down.

Elliot made a face.

"We're all weird." I said. "Deal with it."

He chuckled.

After school, Elliot and I rode on the subway back to the apartment. Mom and dad had already picked up his stuff from the other place he was staying, so starting now, this was officially his home.

"Hey guys." Mom said as we entered. "Welcome home, Elliot."

"Thanks, mom." He seemed awkward calling her that.

"So mom, where is Elliot staying?" I asked.

"Uh, honey, we'll talk about that later."

"Oh, okay."

I got myself an after school snack and went to do my homework.

Soon it was time for dinner. Dad suggested we go out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Elliot coming home.

We all sat down and ordered.

Mom and dad kept giving each other weird looks while we waited for our food.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well remember how you asked where Elliot would be staying?"

I nodded.

"Well, we decided we don't have enough room."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're... moving."

 **Dun Dun Dun! Where do you think the Matthews are moving too? Is it close? Is it far? Are there any more reasons? Well, anyways, I'm moving myself so I won't have WiFi for a few days, that's why I'm updating now. My next update will be either Monday or Tuesday, and then we'll go back to regular schedule.(Every two days) Anyway, fav, follow and review!**

 **TTYL,**

 **-YY**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well guys, I'm back! It feels like I haven't updated in forever, but its only been a few days. ;) I sure missed reading your reviews! (And WiFi, lol.) This chapter may be a bit sloppy because I have to get back in the writing mood. Hope you like it anyways!**

Riley's POV

"What, mom, moving? We can't do that!" I had just gotten the shock of my life; Where were we going?

"Honey, listen, you don't want to share your room, do you?" Mom asked this with a serious tone.

"No, but Auggie..."

"No buts." Dad said. "We have no other choice."

Auggie sat their quietly. "I wouldn't mind sharing a room."

Mom looked at him loving. "That's sweet, but maybe Elliot minds."

He spoke. "Actually, I shared a room with three other boys..."

She gave him a death stare.

"Um yeah." Elliot corrected. "I can only live with a room all to myself."

Now it was my turn to give a death stare.

"But mom, what about my bay window? What about Maya? And Lucas?"

"Riley, don't worry..." Dad started.

"No." I said. "I'm outta here."

I ran to the bathroom with tears in my eyes. I didn't know if I was being unreasonable, but it really wasn't fair. Sure I could talk with my friends through video chat, even though heart to hearts with Maya hard. Possibly starting a relationship with Lucas would be hard too. What I most cared about though, was my bay window. If I didn't have that, my life would be over. I was born with that bay window by my side, and I wouldn't be able to solve problems without it.

The first stall was empty, so I sprinted in there and locked it shut. I didn't want anybody from the public to know I was crying.

Almost immediately I heard the sound of a familiar voice: my moms.

"Riley?"

I didn't answer.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me with the door closed.

"Listen, do you know where we're moving to?" Mom asked. I could see her feet under the door.

"No, but it'll probably be pretty far. Like back to Philadelphia."

"That's what your father was trying to say. Its not."

My eyes went wide. "Then where are we moving?"

"The apartment beside ours."

Suddenly I felt incredibly stupid. We weren't even going outside of the building.

Mom continued. "The floor plans are exactly the same, so you'll get your bay window. The difference is that the hallways are longer, so we can fit two extra bedrooms. One for Elliot, and one as a guest room."

I wiped my tears and went out of my stall. "Wait, so everything will be the same?"

"Exactly." Mom answered. "Your room will even be the same size and shape."

I nodded.

"You okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine." I was just relieved that nothing would change. Maya would still be at my window everyday. Dad would still be my teacher at John Quincy Adams.

We walked back to our table. While we were in the washroom, dad had explained what mom had told me to Auggie and Elliot.

I sat myself down as if nothing happened.

Maya was waiting for me when I got home.

"Have fun?" She asked.

I smiled and told her everything.

This would never have changed.

 _"You know what I like? Life. And I like it when it doesn't change."_ -Riley, Girl Meets Secret of Life.

 **You guys probably hate me, since I did that to you last chapter. :p At first I was gonna make them go to Philadelphia, but I decided I couldn't do that. We're going back to the regular schedule, so expect a new chapter in two days. ;) Fav, follow, and review!**

 **-YY**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back to regular updating mode, and will hopefully be for the rest of the story. In this, Elliot is thirteen months older than Riley, though apparently he was supposed to be only eleven. Oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Riley's POV

I sat at my bedroom window the next day. Wait," Maya said, "You're moving?"

I nodded. "Yes I am."

"What, where?"

"Next door."

Maya breathed. "Well that's a relief. I don't know what I could have one without you. Or Boingy Boing."

I chuckled.

"So," Maya continued, "Where's Boingy staying?"

"In the living room. He's sleeping on the couch till we move."

"Interesting." She said. "Hey, can I sleepover tonight?"

"Sure, I don't think my parents will mind."

Maya looked away.

"Maya..."

"What?"

"Are you planning something on Elliot?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because I know you. Remember what happened with Uncle Josh? You had the guts to sneak out to a college party."

"Well.."

I stared at her.

"Fine, my main plan was just to sleep over. I'll be fine."

"Good."

We carried on our small talk. Soon enough, mom called us to dinner.

"What's this?" Dad asked.

"Seriously, Cory?" Mom answered. "Its chicken. And you know I'm not in the mood to do this again."

"I know." He replied. "I'm sorry."

He looked back down at his plate.

He paused.

"You know Topanga, you might not be in the mood to have this discussion again, but I'm not in the mood to eat this again, so..."

"Down, Cory."

Maya was smiling. To her, seeing my parents like this was entertaining. Maybe it was because she only had one parent, so she could only see this at my house.

Maya's POV

Here was the plan. Eat dinner. Play sleepover games with Riley. Watch an episode of Red Planet Diaries. Pretend to go to sleep. Get up, and a pull a prank on Elliot so hard he'll wet his pants.

Right now we lied in Riley's bed, watching our favorite episode of Red Planet Diaries on her tablet.

Soon it finished and the credits were on.

My plan was about to go to motion. I knew from experience that by this time Riley usually wanted to go to sleep.

Riley turned of the tablet and set it down on her nightstand.

"You ready to go to sleep, Maya?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

She turned to one side, and I did the same. After ten minutes, I was practically sure she was asleep.

I slowly got up, making sure not to wake Riley at all...

"Maya?"

Dang it.

"Yeah Riles?"

"What are you doing?"

"Pranking your brother..."

"Maya, I told you..."

"Listen Riles, it'll be fun! Come on!"

She got up. "Fine. I guess pranking a sibling is a normal thing people do."

"Yeah it is." I said. "You gotta start treating boingy like he's your brother."

She nodded.

The first thing we did was head online to find pranks.

"No good." Riley said. "These require too much hard work."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I say we dump a bucket of water on his head."

"Actually," Riley said, "That's the only thing we can do. Let's do that."

The only bucket the Matthews' had was a small red one to use at the beach. So we went with that.

Elliot was right there.

"You ready?"

"Yup, let's go."

I turned the bucket over.

Elliot dashed up immediately.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys!"

It was much louder than it looks, but luckily, it didn't wake up Riley's parents.

Riley and I smiled at each other.

 _The prank war had begun._

Riley's POV

The rest of the night, it was basically Maya and me vs Elliot pranking each other. By the morning, the floor was still wet, streamers and confetti were everywhere, eggs were splat on the wall, and their was a bubble wrap incident on the toilet.

Mom and dad came down at the same time.

Mom looked around. "What's this?"

I looked at Maya. "Oh, we were just having a little prank war. No harm done, right?"

Dad spoke. "Who's gonna clean this up?"

"Um, mom can do it. She always cleans up for us."

He spoke again. "Guys, you have to be more considerate. Your mom can't always clean up every mess you make, and you're gonna have to start being more respectful. Plus, that there are many things she can't do now."

"Why?" Maya asked. "Because she's older?"

"No." Mom answered. "Because I'm pregnant."

The three of us kids stood with our eyes wide.

 **So yeah. I know this happens in practically every story, but it just adds that special touch to it and I love writing about those types of things. Did you guys know that according to this site, "pranking" isn't a word? Lol. Oh, and to one of you guests who commented on the last chapter, man, you actually saw it coming. Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter, even though it was mostly a filler. Remember to fav, follow, and review!**

 **-YY**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there! So now I'm writing this story, and its gotten completely cliche like almost every other story. But I like it. Its fun, you know? So that's why I'm writing about this. I also got a request for more Corpanga, so I'll try to make that happen for ya! No promises though, cause I'll have to see if it'll fit in with this chapters storyline, but I'll do my best. Here it is!**

Riley's POV

"What, the...what?"

Maya twisted toward me.

"See, I've been telling you all this time, but no...everything was about Elliot! I've been saying it, haven't I? Did I tell you so or did I tell you so? All this time..."

I interrupted.

"Mom, seriously, a fourth child? Will you seriously be able to handle it all?"

"Riley, we'll be able to make things work. After, all, you're almost fourteen! You can help! Elliot is turning fifteen next month too!"

"Yes," Dad added, "Everything will be okay."

"Dad..."

"What, its not my fault!"

We all turned to stare at him.

I looked away.

"Never mind." I said. "I guess it'll be fun to take care of a baby."

"Exactly," Mom replied, "You'll have fun too, right Elliot?"

He nodded. "Yeah, to be honest, I never got to take care of a baby before."

I would actually be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I never got to take care of Auggie cause I was to young when he was born, so this would be pretty great.

I spoke. "Um, mom..."

"Yes honey?"

"Were you lying when you toId me that the fifth bedroom in our new apartment was going to be a guest room, or did you just not know by then?"

She looked at dad. "I wanted to tell you when the time was right, sweetie."

I nodded.

Directly afterward, Auggie came running down.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Dad picked him up.

"Bubba, do you want a little brother or sister?"

"Mostly brother, but yeah."

Mom spoke up. "Well, in less than nine months, you're going to have a little sibling, Auggie."

Auggie grinned. "Really, yay!"

We all smiled.

Topanga's POV

I couldn't believe this happened. Again. Cory and I have been talking about the possibility of having another kid, but ever since Elliot came back to us, we decided our work was done. It seemed like it wasn't quite yet.

To be honest, I was kind of worried about this baby. Going one by one was okay, but we went from having two kids to having four. So far we were doing alright with Elliot, but one more kid in the mix? It was a little too much.

I sat on the bed, thinking, about all this and how we were going to handle it.

I remember the same experience, but when I was pregnant with Elliot.

 _Topanga sat on the bed at she and Cory's small apartment in the outsides of Greenwich village. Her head was spinning. Only a few days earlier, she had found out she was pregnant with she and Cory's little boy or girl. Cory was ecstatic, but they were both trying to figure out what they were going to do. After all, they have only been in New York a little while, and they didn't have a steady income._

 _Cory opened the door. He had gone to go get groceries for the week, and now he was back._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hi Cory."_

 _Cory noticed that Topanga looked upset. He put the grocery bags down and went to lie beside her._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"No, Cory, I just realized we can't handle this baby."_

 _"I know, but what can we do? We'll love him or her too much to not give it a good life."_

 _Topanga sighed. "There's only one thing we can do."_

The same event happened now. I lied on the bed, and Cory entered.

"Hey hun,"

"Hi, Cory."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Its just, a fourth baby? Riley was right. Will we be able to handle it?"

"We can do it, don't worry."

A few tears came out of my eyes. "I just don't want to have to do the same thing we did with Elliot."

"Topanga, we won't. We're older now. We're smarter now. We be okay."

I smiled. "You're right."

And I gave him a kiss for making me realize it.

 **Well, there's your Corpanga! Sorry if they weren't portrayed correctly, most of what I've watched from BMW is from the first few seasons. I also looked back at my reviews and notices someone said something about more flashbacks when I was earlier on in the story, so I thought, Sure! I'm gonna put a poll on my profile for if you want the baby to be a boy or girl. Anyway, remember to review, and see ya!**

 **-YY**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, people of earth! I am back with a new chapter! I seriously had writers block on this one, so thank you to GuitarlaDrumly for PMing me some ideas. I have no idea what I would have done without them. If this chapter isn't of the best ones you've seen so far, its because I really didn't know what to write. ;)**

Riley's POV

It was a few months later, and we were at the baby shower in the apartment. It was really messy, because we were moving to our new apartment in two weeks.

Elliot, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Josh and me sat at one table.

Maya looked at Elliot.

Then at Josh.

And back at Elliot.

"Maya?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

She scooched over and whispered.

"I'm trying to decide between Boing and Boingy Boing!"

"What do you like so much about guys related to me?"

"Hey," Maya said, "At least I'm not in love with Auggie."

He came up to Maya from the other side of the room. "Hey!"

Maya stared at him. "What, you want me to like you?"

"Nope." Auggie shook his head and left.

We all laughed.

Suddenly we heard my mom yelling.

"Everybody!"

The people turned away from their conversations and looked at my mother.

"We're playing a game to see whether the baby will be a boy or a girl."

Dad spoke now. "Remember, whatever the outcome is may not be the true answer."

"Yeah." Mom assured. "Its just for fun."

She took off her wedding ring.

Dads eyes widened. "No, no, no! Was it something I said?" Topanga, please reconsider..."

Everybody chuckled.

"Cory, its for the game, remember?"

Dad nodded. "Oh, yeah, yeah, go on."

"So." Mom explained to the crowd, "We tie the ring to the piece of string, and see if it goes in circles or back and forth when we move it."

She got my Aunt Morgan to hold the string in front of my mothers' stomach.

"Ready, go!"

We all looked to see what it would be.

It went back and fourth.

"It looks like its a boy!" My mom announced.

"Yes!" We heard Auggie yell. "I knew it would be a brother!"

"Are you happy?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "But that's not for sure."

The truth was that I'd much rather have a sister. I already had two brothers, and even though Elliot didn't do much since he just came to our family, both of them were already driving me nuts.

Topanga's POV

A baby shower. For my fourth baby. Most people would say that's inappropriate, but to be honest, I only had one other baby shower; Riley's. We didn't have one for Elliot cause we knew that he wouldn't stay with us long, and not for Auggie because he was our second child at the moment, third now. Cory and I thought that it was a good idea to have one another time around.

After I opened the presents and bidded everyone goodbye,Cory and I sat down on the couch.

"Oh Cory."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Thanks for giving me this family."

"Your welcome. Kiss kiss?"

"Oh sure."

I gave him a kiss, but then let go once I remembered something.

"Uh, Cory?"

"What?"

"You know the only people we forgot to invite, who don't even know about the baby yet?"

"Who? I'm pretty sure we counted everyone. Even Mr. Feeny came."

I stared at him. "Your parents."

Cory frowned. "Oh great."

 **OMG, Amy and Alan still don't know! Do you think the secret will slip? As Cory says, the truth always has a way of coming out. Sorry for the late update today! Just so you know, Mr. Ferny will get involved in this story. Remember to review, and talk later!**

 **-YY**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sup! So, lol, I just finished reading my ending authors note from last chapter and noticed I wrote Mr. Ferny instead of Mr. Feeny because of Auto Correct. (It just did that again, but I caught it this time) Anyways, I would love to give a shout-out to GMWlover24 who PMed me a question, making me realize something I completely missed in the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Cory's POV

"Wait a sec, we forgot my parents?!"

Topanga nodded.

"What are we going to do?"

I'd just realized that out of the tons of people we had invited to our baby shower we had forgotten _them!_

"Er, Topanga..."

"Yeah?"

"There are lots of people we invited that are in contact with my parents..."

"I know."

"Everybody who was here today met Elliot. And..."

Topanga finished the sentence. "Your parents still don't know he's with us again."

"Yup."

Suddenly I remembered something. "Topanga, Mr. Feeny lives beside my parents. He might mention something about them not being there, and that alone will make them find out about the baby and the baby shower!"

"Relax," She said. "We just have to call your parents, and tell them the truth about Elliot, the baby, and the shower."

"Or we could separately call everybody who does know and tell them not to say a word..."

"And hide Elliot and the baby from your parents from the rest of their lives?"

"My way never wins."

Topanga chuckled.

 _Later in the day_

Even though Topanga told me not to, I still called only Mr. Feeny to make sure he didn't say anything to my parents. It would look a lot better for ourselves if we called in first before anybody said anything.

I picked up the phone. This next call would be a lot harder than the last one.

"You ready to tell them?" Topanga asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I dialed their number and waited for someone to pick up.

"My brother!"

"Hey Josh."

Topanga's eyes went wide.

"Josh is on the other side?" She whispered.

"Wait a sec, JOSH?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure its me."

"You're, already back in Philadelphia?"

Obviously. It was a few weeks until Josh was actually supposed to go to college here in NY.

"Mmm Hmm. I got a job so I can pay for a plane ticket. Its really quick to go from New York to Philly."

"I see, so did you happen to mention anything of what you did here to mom and dad?"

"Not yet. I just got home."

Both me and Topanga breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, can I talk them, please?"

"Sure."

I heard a few muffled sounds and then suddenly my mother's voice on the other side.

"Hello, Cory?"

Suddenly I felt very awkward, I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, hi, listen, me and Topanga have something to tell you..."

"What's that?" That was my dad.

"You know what, let Josh tell you what happened today."

Topanga mouthed something to me.

 _What did you do that for?_

 _I don't know._ I mouthed back.

I was expecting them to simply turn off the phone and ask Josh about his day, but instead, they held onto it so they would still have me on the other side.

"Okay, Josh, what _did_ happen today?"

"Er, I went to Cory and Topanga's baby shower."

Suddenly, everything on the other line went quiet.

 **So there you have it. Tell me your thoughts, what do you think will happen? How will Amy and Alan confront Cory and Topanga? Will they even find out about Elliot through it all? Maybe, maybe not. (I'm still not sure about the the next chapter myself. ;) I have a poll set up on my profile for whether or not you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, so I'd rather you vote on there than rather you tell me through the reviews, but that's okay if you're a guest. Its a blind poll so people don't find out until its announced, although I will tell you that so far, it half and half. That's enough. Remember to fav, follow and review!**

 **Til next time,**

 **-YY**


	12. Chapter 11

**And we're back with Big Brother! Sorry, I just felt the immediate need to make a game show host impression. Anyways, thanks for your dedication to the story. I read all your reviews, ideas and suggestions, but somethings can't really fit in a certain chapter. In response to the guest gmwrocks, I don't have a GMW Instagram, but their are some good ones out there. I'm sure it says on the profile pages of us fanfictioners that do have them, so you may want to keep looking. ;) Okay guys, enjoy this chapter of BB!**

Cory's POV

"So..." Dad said, "Baby shower, huh?"

"Listen," I spoke, "We were going to tell you..."

Mom interrupted. "Cory, how could you keep this from us? Not even invite us? You're lucky Josh can get around on his own."

"We just forgot." I stated harder. "Anyway, there's something bigger Topanga and I need to talk to you about."

"Bigger than a baby you don't even bother to tell us about?"

"I just called, didn't I?"

Looking at Topanga, you could tell she was extremely nervous.

Finally dad was able to calm my mom down.

"Anyways, he said, what's this big thing you were talking about?"

"Wait," I said, "You're okay with the baby?"

"Well son, you and Topanga are old enough to make your own decisions Nnow, and you've had two _other_ kids before..."

"Yeah, about that..."

Topanga looked over at me.

She mouthed. _Do not pass it over to Josh again._

 _"_ You know what?" I asked, "Topanga hasn't talked to you guys in a while, maybe she'd want to break the news..."

 _No._ She mouthed again. _No, no._

I shoved the phone over to her before she could say or do anything else.

"Hi mom, dad."

She gave me the evil eye.

 _Sorry._

 _"_ Hi Topanga, congratulations." Mom said.

I was glad to hear that she had cooled down.

"Thanks." Topanga answered.

"So what was Cory trying to tell us before?"

She looked at me.

"Um, well, do you guys remember Elliot?"

"Who's Elliot?"

Topanga's POV

I was in a very nerve wracking phone call with Cory's parents, trying to explain that Elliot was back and living with us. He had been for a while now, but that was _another_ thing we forgot to tell them.

"Who's Elliot?"

 _Of course._ I thought, _They weren't in on it that much because they didn't approve._

"He was that...little boy we had only a a while after moving to New York. The one we gave for adoption because we couldn't care for him."

"Oh, yes," Amy said. "What about him?"

"Well, uh, he moved to New York after something happened to his adoptive parents, and ended up in Cory's class. After discovering that he was our kid, we, adopted him."

Cory decided to come in. "He's living with us now, and its as if he never left."

We could hear Amy trying to speak to Josh. "Josh, did you know about this?"

"I'm pretty sure everybody in the family did. I was there when he first came to their house."

"Cory, Topanga, how could you forget to tell us another thing?"

"We had too much on our minds. When we told most of the other people it was gradual." Cory said.

They didn't answer. Instead, we could hear them conferring.

"Okay." Alan finally said. "If you wanted to readopt this boy, that's your decision. Can we meet him?"

"Uh, sure." Cory said.

I went to go get Elliot.

We were speaking in the living room, so he wasn't there. And since he wouldn't have his own room until we moved, it ruled that out, too.

I finally found him in Auggie's room, playing a game with him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Oh," Elliot answered, "Were playing pirates, right Aug?"

It made me happy to see Elliot getting the hand of being an older brother.

"Yeah." Auggie replied. "I'm making him walk the plank."

"Cool. Auggie, is it okay if I take Elliot for a few minutes?"

"Okay."

Elliot walked out with me.

"What do you need me for?"

"Listen, your new grandma and grandpa want to meet you. It won't take long."

"Oh," he answered. "Okay."

We went back to the living room, where Cory was trying to make small talk with his parents.

"And that was when Riley finally learned to walk."

"That's nice son, but didn't this happen several years ago?"

"What? I thought it was only a few days ago..."

I chuckled.

Cory turned around.

"Oh, guys, Elliot's here."

He looked at me, and then walked slowly towards the phone that Cory was handing him.

"Uh, yeah, hi."

"Oh Elliot! Were so excited to meet you. I'm your grandma." Amy said.

"Hi." He said.

"Yeah, and I'm your grandpa."

"Hey."

Cory could probably tell that Elliot was feeling a little awkward, because he took the phone away from him and told his parents that we had to go.

I was happy. Everything was in place.

 **There you have it! I can't believe I was able to write two full chapters based on one phone call. Anyways, you're not gonna want to miss next chapter, its going to have the first ever Elliot's POV! So now you'll be able to know what Elliot is really thinking throughout all this.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-YY**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well guys, the moment you have been awaiting is here! Its time for Elliot's POV! I'm really gonna try to make it the best I can because lots of you were really psyched for it when I said I'd have it in my authors note. Anyways, if you've been wanting to know what Elliot's thinking through these changes (and even if you're not) then here it is! This chapter will really reflect on how his past life was like.**

Elliot's POV

Changes.

That was the main part of what was going on in my life right now. You'd probably think I was fine after my 'parents' died, since they weren't actually related to me. Wrong.

My adoptive parents had been with me for as long as I could remember. I didn't call them by their first names or 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' They were mom and dad. Even if I told my real dad, Cory, that my parents didn't really care about me because I wasn't their real son, it was fake. I trusted them more than anyone and wasn't interested in my real parents at all.

Cory and Topanga, my biological parents who I now live with, seem really nice. I'm still not completely used to living with them, even though its been several months. To be honest, the only thing that's still awkward is calling them mom and dad. I've started to become close with them, but I don't want to let the last chapter of my life close. I still can't believe that the people I've called my parents for my whole life are gone.

I remember when I found out. They both traveled for business, so often I'd stay at my best friend Cameron's house for the weekend while they were away.

It was a phone call. My friend's mom just went right out and told me.

I tried not to cry.

"Its okay." I said. "I was adopted anyway."

A few days ago, I was introduced to my real grandparents.

They were nice. They really were. I was excited to meet them. Who wouldn't want another pair of grandparents? They're the people who take you out for ice cream and buy you anything you want without telling your parents.

I just felt awkward because I would never see my past set of grandparents again now that I was here.

My final goodbyes were the saddest.

I was with my grandpa. My grandma had died before I came to live with this family so I didn't know her, but that's not what matters.

This is how the conversation went.

"I'm gonna miss you, Elliot, m'boy."

"Grandpa, I don't get it, why can't I stay with you? I don't want to leave my life behind."

"Well Elliot, soon I'll be gone too, and I don't want you going through this again. You'll have a better life wherever you go. I'm too old to be able to give you the care you need. Who knows? Maybe someday we meet again. I just know that no matter where you end up, you're future's bright."

That's how I ended up leaving my grandpa, my best friend Cameron, and my first girlfriend, Georgia.

As soon as I came here I got a new love interest, well, sort of. My sister Riley's best friend Maya has a huge crush on me. She is really pretty, but I'm not sure if I like her. I have to admit, that at first I was sort of weirded out about how she crushed on me. However, upon learning about her tough past, I started to become more interested. Hers wasn't exactly like mine, but we did have things in common. However, dating my sisters' best friend? That was a no no.

My siblings, Riley and Auggie, are the best. I'm actually really comfortable with them. Before I didn't have any siblings, so its really refreshing to have someone to hang out with when I'm not at school or at a friends' house.

Maybe the reason I'm so comfortable with them is because I didn't have any before. It wouldn't be replacing anything in my past life.

I just noticed a tiny flaw with Riley. Her life has always been great. When mom and dad, Cory and Topanga, told us why they game me away, Riley reacted for me. She got upset and asked why'd they give me away for the sake of family. I could've gotten sad too. Maybe if they didn't give me away, I wouldn't have been through all these sad times, and be a regular boy living with his parents. However, I was just glad they were willing to care for me. Most people don't want to adopt a boy who's almost fifteen years old.

Now, all that's coming my way is regular change. Getting a little sibling. Moving- next door.

I wouldn't be lying if I said I really liked this new life. Was it bad to let go of the past? I'd feel guilty by doing that. Maybe all I had to do to fully enjoy this new life was to move on.

 **Was it just me, or was anyone else thinking of Sabrina Carpenter's "Middle Of Starting Over"? Oh well, never mind. Anyways, there wasn't much of a storyline this chapter, but I hoped you liked the glimpse into Elliot's mind. See ya!**

 **-YY**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Elliot will be featured again in POV sometime soon, the way Cory, Topanga, and Riley have been doing so far. Maybe in this chapter, you'll have to read to find out. ;) Anyways, today is moving day for the Matthews! Hope you guys like it and see ya!**

Topanga's POV

We were moving to the new apartment today. My baby was due in a month, and even though the people coming to live at our old apartment weren't moving till my due date, Cory and I decided it would be best to settle in.

I was in the living room, putting up some pictures on the walls.

"Ma!" I heard from afar.

I sighed. "What is it Riley?"

"Which one is my room?"

"Whichever one has the bay window." I answered.

"Oh, yay, this room's bigger than the one I had before. You said it would be the same!"

I relaxed knowing that Riley had found her room.

"Riles, what are you doing?" I heard Cory yell. "That's _our_ room."

"Oooh." Riley said. "That explains why its that big."

I rolled my eyes, then continued unpacking.

Suddenly I felt someone tug my shirt.

I looked down. "Auggie, what is it? We have to unpack."

"I found my room but Elliot says it's his."

"Okay, let's go see."

Auggie tugged me towards the room he wanted.

Elliot sat on the floor.

"Elliot?"

"I tried to tell him that he has a room that is just like his at the old house, but he said he wanted this one."

I turned to Auggie. "Auggie, it'll be a lot easier to unpack if you go the room that looked like yours. Elliot can't do that because he didn't have a room at the old house."

"But its purple."

I looked at Elliot. "I don't think Elliot would like a purple room either."

"Fine." Auggie ran towards the room that looked like his old one."

 _Finally._ I thought. We really should have straightened out the room dilemma before we moved.

I went back to the living room, but then realized that all I really needed was to lie down.

"Cory!" I yelled.

He came in. "Hey Topanga, what is it?"

"I need to rest. Can you unpack the rest of these things for me?"

"Sure." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Cory."

I went to our new bedroom, lay down, and closed my eyes.

"Mom."

I looked to the side. "What is it, Riley?"

"My room's white. I can't have a white room!"

"Just cover it with your posters, sweetie."

"Still, can I have a paint job? You said the rooms would be exactly the same."

"In size and shape." I corrected.

"Ma."

"Fine." I said. "You can have your room redone the same time Auggie has his done. He's going to be living with a purple room for a few weeks."

"Aww, lucky." She whined. "Why can't I have that one?"

"You'd rather live with a purple room instead of a bay window?"

"Uh, now that I think about it, no."

I nodded.

Thinking that everything had cleared up, I closed my eyes again.

"So, what color is the new baby's room?"

I started to get annoyed.

"We're painting it light blue because it works for any gender."

"Oh. Shouldn't you have already found out though?"

"We want it to be a surprise. We did that for all you other kids, and we want it to be like that for this one too."

Riley nodded and left and finally got the chance to rest.

Riley's POV

I went to my new white room and sat down at the new bay window.

"It doesn't feel the same." I said to myself.

I stayed, not really feeling like unpacking.

Suddenly I heard a knock.

"Maya, welcome!"

"Hey Riles, you like the new house?"

"My room, is white."

"So is mine, but it doesn't feel like a big deal."

We looked at each other for a minute, and she sat herself down.

"Listen, Riles, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

She took a breath. "Do you think I have a chance with Elliot?"

I smiled. "I think you have more of a chance with him then you do with Josh."

"He's a year older."

"Maya, think about it. You were born in January and he was born in November. Its only two months!"

Her eyes went wide. "Omigosh, yes, its only two months!"

She frowned. "Do you think he likes me back, though?"

"I don't know," I said. "You have to ask him."

She nodded. "I will."

 **So, no Elliot's POV, but he will be coming back next chapter. You guys know whether Elliot likes Maya back, but do you think he'll tell her? Maybe. Tune in next chapter to find out. Well, fav, follow and review. Bye! :)**

 **-YY**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sup, hello, hi, hey! Anyways, new chapter guys! You ready for the Elliot/Maya talk? I am and I'm freaking excited! I wonder if Elliot would have been a love interest for Maya if he had stayed on the show. Even if he wasn't, I'd still probably ship it, unless there were other ships that were totally worth it. I really wish Elliot had stayed on the show. Oh well. Anyways, get ready for it! BTW, we're getting Elliot's POV! Here it is!**

Elliot's POV

Here I was, in the new house. I sat on my bed, trying to figure out how many times I had moved before.

1\. _From small apartment with biological parents in NY to normal house with adoptive parents in New Jersey._

 _2\. From house in New Jersey to adoptive grandpa's house, also in NJ for two months._

 _3\. From adoptive grandpa's house in NJ to foster care place in New York._

 _4\. From foster care place in NY to biological parents bigger apartment than before._

 _5\. From biological parents' bigger apartment to biological parents' even bigger apartment._

Wow, I had moved five times. There was this boy who roomed with me at the foster care place; he said he moved so many times it was impossible to count.

I was just glad that now that I was here, I'd be staying in one place for a while. I looked around. It was the first bedroom I had for my own in a while. The walls were a darkish green, which was just fine by me. Both Riley and Auggie didn't like the color of room they had, so they were getting it repainted in a few weeks.

The next few minutes I sat around, admiring this room that was all mine.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Er, come in."

It was Maya.

"Hey Maya, what's up?"

"Hey Ell..." She paused. "Boingy."

I chuckled. She definitely knew my name. It was like she had to say it like that for it to count.

"What is it?"

"Listen," she started. "I...like you."

"Yeah," I said. "I could kinda tell by the way you acted when you first met me."

Maya shrugged.

"No, yes, well, I wanted to ask. Do you...like me back?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again, as I really didn't know what to say.

"Um, I do like you. You're actually one of the prettiest girls I ever met."

I shut my mouth, and realized what came out mouth. How could I have said that? Things were about to get real.

"Thanks," she smiled, "But is that the only reason why?"

"No...your personality is really funny. Plus, we're really similar, yet different, at the same time, and you get along with my family, which is important in a girl."

She gave a grin. "And don't forget Shawn Hunter."

I looked back at her. "Who's Shawn Hunter?"

"Oh, you didn't meet him? He's an old friend of your family. He's uh...actually engaged to my mom right now, but don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I know him" I remembered now that he was there when I first came to live with this family. "Why can't I tell anyone he and your mom are engaged?"

"Because." She answered. "He and my mom went on one date, and that's all anyone knows. They just don't want to let it out quite yet. They've been dating ever since then, and Shawn popped the question a few weeks ago."

"Woah." I replied. "Did you tell this to anyone else?"

"No, not even Riley. So I need you to keep your mouth shut."

"Why would you tell me?"

She looked down. "You look...trustworthy."

I processed it. "Are you, excited?"

She nodded. "I've been hoping for this ever since I started having it."

"Having what?"

She sighed and looked straight at me. "Hope."

Cory's POV

We weren't yet all moved in, but we were getting there.

Riley came towards me. "Dad, is the cable set up yet?"

"Not yet honey, but why do you need it? I though I heard Maya come in."

"She did, but then she went to go talk to Elliot in his room."

My eyes went wide open. "What?!"

I ran over to Elliot's room and yelled. "What are your intentions mister?"

He stared at me. "You're my dad."

I looked up. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I am. Sorry Maya."

I left.

Whew.

 **LOL. I though we really needed some laughs at the end. It's funny how overprotective Cory is, even with Maya, isn't it? He he. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, did you like the mentioned Shaty? What do you think? If most of you are Shawngela shippers then I'll try to have them re-meet if you want, but I want to keep Shaty a couple. Remember to vote on the poll for boy or girl too! Anyways, bye!**

 **-YY**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! So, were back. You've heard Shawn and Katy are engaged, but other than them, only Elliot and Maya know, right? Let's see how everybody else finds out! Don't forget to vote on the poll or review for if you want a boy or girl if you haven't yet. Here's chapter 15!**

Cory's POV

We were all having dinner a few days later at the bakery. There was no one else currently there, which meant that we didn't have to worry about working it until someone came in. Katy and Maya sat with us too.

We suddenly all heard the jingle coming from the door.

I looked over.

"Shawny!"

"Hey Cor, hey guys."

Elliot and Maya looked towards each other.

"Hey, Shawn." Maya said awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Oh no, not much." He grabbed a chair from another table, set it next to Katy, and sat down.

Katy got up. "What'll it be Shawn?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"No, I have to get you something."

"No, I'm good."

"Shawn..."

He sighed. "Fine, just get me a juice."

We all just talked for a while.

"So," Maya started, "As I was saying earlier, Shawn, what's up? Anything happened like say, two weeks three days ago?"

"Uh, no..."

He gave Maya a death stare.

Topanga spoke. "Why that specific date, Maya?"

"Oh, nothing."

Elliot and Maya chuckled.

Katy came back from behind the counter.

"Here you are, Mr. Hunter."

"Thanks."

Shawn put up his hand and took his juice from Katy.

"Hey, Shawn, I can't help but notice that ring you're wearing."

"On its..."

Everybody shifted their eyes towards Katy.

Maya mouthed something to Elliot. _And that's when it all comes out._

"Wait," Topanga said, "You guys are engaged?"

I looked towards Shawn. "How could you not tell your best friend about this?"

"It was in the heat of the moment. I was coming for a date and saw this ring through a glass mirror at a jewelry store."

For a minute everybody sat there stunned, until we finally realized what this actually meant.

"Congratulations uncle Shawn!" Riley smiled. "You too, Maya's mom!"

"Yay!" Auggie yelled.

Maya smiled wide the entire time.

 _Later_

I was in the living room, talking to Topanga on the couch.

"I feel so happy for Shawn and Katy."

"Yeah," Topanga answered. "And Maya too. You could tell how much she wanted it."

I nodded.

We stayed quiet for a while.

"So, Cory, the baby's due in a few weeks."

"Yeah." I replied. "Can you believe it? Soon we'll have another bundle of joy!"

Topanga chuckled. "It's going to be pretty hard, but we can handle four children."

"We can. We handled Elliot when he came back to us and we've never been happier."

"Hey," Topanga started, "Haven't you noticed anything between him and Maya?"

"I have. They've been giggling at each other a lot."

We paused for a moment.

"Wait," Topanga said, "You don't suppose they like each other, do you?"

"What? Elliot and Maya? No way!"

"You sure?"

"Well, actually..."

Elliot and Maya weren't being 'weird' as in yelling at each other or making weird jokes. They were genuinely laughing and having a good time together.

The tears started coming.

"They grow up, so, so fast."

Topanga patted me on the back.

 **There you have it! Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but I wasn't feeling much inspiration today, and I was really procrastinating. Hope you liked the Shaty and Elliya! More coming on Sunday! Again, try to vote on the poll if you haven't yet. I won't tell you which gender for the baby is winning, but one is is winning by three. Try to guess. ;) Anyways, remember to fav, follow, and review. More next time!**

 **Cheers,**

 **-YY**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Okay, so big things will be happening sooner or later and I think you can guess. All I know is, this chapter will be exciting, so make sure to read to the very end! I don't have much more to say, so let the chapter go on! Hope you like it!**

Elliot's POV

I sat alone with mom and dad at the dinner table.

"So, we hear you like Maya..." Dad said.

"Um, yeah."

"How come?" Mom asked.

I was starting to get more comfortable with them. It's like I've always been with them.

"She's pretty, funny..."

"You realize, she and Riley have been best friends forever. It'll be weird if she comes to our house to hang out with you and not her."

"Hey." I corrected, "Its not like we're dating, or anything."

Dad smiled. "Ell, we're just letting you know."

I looked down. "I did want to ask her out though..."

We all stayed quiet until Riley came in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

We all looked at each other.

There's no time like the present.

"About how I was going to ask Maya out."

"You're going to..." I covered her mouth for only muffled sounds to come out.

It was incredible; I was a year older and we were practically the same height.

Riley grabbed my arm and moved it away from her.

"You like Maya?"

'What? She likes me too."

"That was obvious from the start."

We didn't get to finish the conversation because the intercom buzzed.

"Maya."

I ran over there. "Come on up!"

Riley stated at me.

"What?"

Riley rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey Riles, my mom and Shawn just told me to bring this to you guys. It's an invitation to the wedding."

Dad stood up and grabbed the cards from Maya.

"It's in two weeks."

"Great." Mom said. "We're available."

"Ma," Riley spoke, "What about the baby?"

Mom grinned. "It doesn't feel like he or she'll coming out for at least three weeks."

Dad nodded. "Tell them we'll be there."

Topanga's POV

Two days later, I found myself at the mall, dress shopping with Katy.

"How about this one?"

"It doesn't seem like my style."

"Oh, this one's pretty."

"I agree, but its a little over my budget."

"Katy, its your wedding, you're not supposed to be worried about money."

She looked straight at me. "Okay, I'll try it on."

She took it off the rack and went to the dressing room.

Katy came out with a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect. I promise, Shawn's going to love it."

"I hope so."

We checked out and left the store, to see Riley and Maya stocked up with shopping bags.

"We've got our stuff to wear to the wedding." Riley said happily.

I looked back at Katy. "Uh, guys, who bought that for you? I don't think any of us gave you money."

We suddenly saw Shawn coming out of a store breathing heavily.

"Well, it seems like my credit card got a workout."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey," I asked, "Where are Cory, Auggie and Elliot?"

A heard a voice coming from behind me that sounded a lot like Cory's.

"This looks good on me, doesn't it?"

I turned around.

There were Auggie and Cory dressed just like Cory was when he put on the Justin Timberlake outfit.

Elliot came up to me. "I told them they looked silly."

I nodded.

Seeing as it was near lunch time, we all went to the food court to see if we could order something.

Shawn put his arm around Katy.

"So pretty lady, what did you buy?"

"A wedding dress."

"Ooh, can I see it?"

"Not until its time."

We all smiled, though I felt a little weird.

"Topanga, are you okay?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, its just..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He went back to his sandwich.

A few minutes past, and suddenly, I felt something.

"Cory, we have to go, now."

 **Yup, the baby's coming. I swear, it is. I'm hoping you'll tune in next chapter, it is going to be a big one! Elliya too, and maybe Shaty. And since the baby's being born, Corpanga's definite for it. I got a request for more Rucas, so they'll be in next chapter, too. Sorry for the late update today, I have to be honest that I'm not the best at concentrating. (I somehow wound up in the Wikipedia for Kmart, even though it doesn't even exist where I live.) Anyways, till next time! :)**

 **-YY**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! Okay, so I know most stories end by the time the baby is born if that happens in the story, but luckily, there are still some things I want to happen after this in the story, such as the Shaty wedding. Afterwards, I'm thinking maybe a sequel, but no promises. I still have to see what I can do for a sequel and if it'll work. Maybe there will be one, you never know! Anyways, this chapter goes out to Littlebitnerdy for giving me ideas for middle names. See ya!**

Cory's POV

"Wait, is it coming?"

"Yup." Topanga nodded. " The kid's coming right out."

"But you're more than two weeks early!"

"Who cares, Cory, we have to go."

"Okay, okay. Kids, come on, we're going to the hospital."

Riley's POV

We all went to the hospital. To have more space for mom at the backseat, dad and Elliot were going in front with only my mom sitting at the back. Auggie and I went with Shawn, Maya, and Maya's mom.

"You nervous, Riles? " Maya asked me.

"A little. Having another little sib is a big change."

"I'm excited." Auggie said. "Especially if its a brother."

"We don't know yet Auggie." I said looking at him. Shawn's car didn't have much space, so I had to ride with Auggie sitting on top of me.

I tried to text Lucas and Farkle.

 _Hey, the baby is being born. Meet us at New York Hospital._

A few minutes after hit send, I heard a beep.

Farkle: _Okay. I'm on the subway right now. I'll meet you there._

Lucas: _I'm heading there with Farkle. I think it's our next stop. ;)_

Suddenly I remembered two people my parents would probably forget.

 _Grandma, grandpa. The baby is being born. You might want to start heading to New York._

Shawn's POV

My buddy's fourth kid. It was incredible. I was there every single time one of them was born. Even with Elliot. Nobody had joined them that time around because they were going to give him away, and most people didn't even know.

 _It was a cold November day in New York. The day had been pretty normal for Cory and Topanga Matthews. They were cuddling up, watching a movie by the fireplace. Just one thing; their baby had been due a week ago._

 _Suddenly Topanga's eyes went wide._

 _"Anything wrong sweetie?" Cory had asked._

 _"The baby."_

 _"Is it time?"_

 _Topanga nodded._

 _Cory called Shawn. The only person he could think of._

 _"He's precious." Topanga had said when the baby was finally out._

 _Tears dropped out of the threesome's eyes._

 _Too bad he couldn't stay with them._

I still remember that day. I didn't leave New York that time because I knew Elliot wouldn't stay.

I just didn't admit that I was sad to see him go.

Cory's POV

We had finally arrived at the hospital. Farkle and Lucas sat at the entrance.

"Hey Mr. Matthews." Lucas waved.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Riley told us to meet you here." Farkle answered. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's going with Shawn, they'll be here soon."

Suddenly I saw a nurse come to the front desk.

"Hi." I said, "My wife is in labor."

"Oh, sure, right this way."

They put Topanga on a wheelchair and took her in.

I heard the door open behind me.

"Hey Cor."

"Hey Shawn."

"Dad," Riley asked, "Where's mom?"

"She already left. You want to go to where she is?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go."

Elliot's POV

I sat outside mom's room, with Maya beside me, and Riley and Lucas on the other side of her. Farkle sat next to me.

"Listen, Maya, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yeah?"

I took a breath and looked around, making sure my dad wasn't around. He was really overprotective, and the worst part was that I didn't know if it was for Maya or me.

"Uh, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Maya smiled enormously.

Riley took this as an opportunity to tease us."

"Elliya! Elliya! Elliya!"

Lucas caught on and joined her with the chanting .

"Elliya! Elliya!"

"Come on Farkle, join us."

"Why should I join you? I'm about to lose one of my girls!"

Lucas and Riley stopped and chuckled.

"So?" I asked Maya, still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Elliot, I'll go out with you."

"Yay!" Riley yelled.

I put my arm around Maya, still trying it out.

 _Woah._

Lucas turned toward Riley.

"Hey, you know, I think we should try dating one more time. It's the summer, we're about to enter ninth grade."

"And we might be less awkward now that we're more mature." Riley added.

I looked at Lucas, and for the first time ever, my overprotective older brother mode kicked in.

"Hey, I don't want my sister going out with older guys."

"He's not much older Elliot. Plus, were in the same grade." Riley replied.

"I'm not scared to go against you, Lucas."

"You're not?"

I shook my head.

"Why exactly are you a year behind anyways?"

"Because I went against someone."

 _Me and my big fat mouth._

 _"_ You know what, I take that thing I said about fighting you back."

Lucas nodded. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to anyway."

He turned back at Riley. "So, its a yes?"

"Yes."

Farkle sighed. "Seriously? Now I lost both of them?"

We all chuckled.

Cory's POV

Auggie and I sat with Topanga in her room.

"You okay, honey?"

"I'm fine. I'm just happy to get him or her out."

Auggie tugged my hand.

"Daddy, when will we be able to leave?"

"Not until the baby is born, bubba. And we might have to stay a while after that, too."

"I just wanna go home!" Auggie whined.

Topanga spoke to him. "Auggie, aren't you excited to have a new little brother or sister?"

"I was excited to have a big brother, but I don't want a little sibling anymore."

"How come?"

"Because then I won't be the sweet little kid anymore."

"Auggie," I said, "We'll always love you."

"That's not what I was talking about. I'll be a kid that doesn't get any attention. Like Riley."

"Honey, Riley is a fine. Have you see her complain?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Now, can you please go outside with Riley or Elliot? I need to talk to mommy."

"Okay." Auggie opened the door and went outside with one of the kids.

"So, honey, how's it going?"

"Not so bad so far." Topanga answered, "But its getting worse."

"I love you Topanga."

"I love you too, Cory. Do you think we'll be able to handle this?"

"We've already talked about this. It'll be hard, but we can do it."

She smiled.

I sat down on a chair beside her bed, and waited for something to happen.

Riley's POV

Several hours past and all of us were still sitting on our chairs outside mom's room.

"We're here!"

I looked over to see Josh with his arms up, and grandma and grandpa behind them.

"Hi!" I said.

"Riley." I hugged both of them.

Auggie looked over. He was sitting on top of Elliot.

"Grandma, grandpa! Josh!"

He ran over to them.

"Auggie!"

Josh picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

Maya looked at Josh.

"Hey, boing."

"Hey Maya. I see you got over me."

Maya nodded. "Boingy is my new guy."

Grandma and grandpa went up to Elliot.

"You must be Elliot."

"Yeah."

He shook their hands.

"It's great to meet you in person. We're gonna do a lot of fun things together."

Elliot smiled.

Grandma and grandpa turned to me.

"Riley, thanks for sending that text. We know your parents forgot about us again."

"No problem." I grinned.

They saw Shawn sitting across from us with Maya's mom.

"Shawn!"

They hugged.

"Anything new?" Grandpa asked.

"No, just a new relationship."

Maya's mom got up.

"Hi, I'm Katy." She put out her hand.

Shawn put his arm around her.

"We're engaged now. Getting married in a few weeks."

Shawn gave them each an invitation.

"Thanks."

Shawn and Maya's mom each sat back down again.

Dad came out of my mom's room, and looked around to see all the new people at the waiting room.

"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet."

We all looked at each other.

Everyone decided that the family and Shawn should all go in first, so I left my friends outside.

My mom sat in her bed, holding a cute, light brown haired baby girl in her arms.

"Guys." Dad spoke, "Meet Tory Lynn Matthews."

"That's the perfect name." Grandma said. "The mix between Topanga and Cory."

I nodded. "She's beautiful. "

Elliot's POV

I walked in, looking at my new little sister from afar.

It was incredible. I had never seen a just newborn baby before, much less experienced it being my own little sibling.

It's something I never would have imagined a year ago.

 **Whew! That was a long chapter to write, but somehow I got it done quicker than others. Okay, I have a few people to thank for this chapter. Neither of the names I chose were my ideas. Me and GMWlover24 were PMing a while ago and she gave this idea for a name if it turned out to be a girl, since it was the name between Topanga and Cory, and I thought it was a great idea. As I said earlier, I was talking with LittleBitNerdy yesterday and I was given some great ideas for middle names. So yeah, thanks to those two for helping me out.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-YY**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello again, my friends! Well, it seems like you guys enjoyed last chapter with the baby being born again. Too the guest that commented about the name being Troy and it being a boys name and everything, the name chosen was Tory, not Troy, just to clear things up. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Tory is finally home. :) I don't feel like writing POV today, so this chapter won't have any. However, it'll be back next chapter.**

Less than a day later, the Matthews were back home.

The family followed Topanga into the baby's new room. A wide smile reached Topanga's lips as she put Tory down for the first time.

Riley texted Maya.

 _Maya: Tory Matthews. That sounds familiar._

 _Riley: It rhymes with Cory._

 _Maya: wasn't your father's name Cornelius, though? Its supposed to be a mix of your parents names._

 _Riley: You actually think Tornelius is a good name?_

 _Maya: They could've done Corpanga._

 _Riley: I think Tory is the only name bearable to live with._

Riley put her phone in her pocket and looked down at Tory.

This baby's face wasn't necessarily exactly like Cory or Topanga's. The hair, this time around, was curly, but the hair color lighter, maybe even a dark blond-ish. Her eye color was dark brown, like Cory's. She was actually a really pretty baby.

Auggie looked down at Tory, and back up to Riley.

"Do you like her Aug? I know she's not a brother."

"That's okay." Auggie smiled. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together."

Riley picked Auggie up.

She looked to the right to see Elliot, with a tear in his eye.

"Are you okay, Elliot?"

"I just never imagined this."

Riley nodded.

Elliot spoke up. "You know, I moved in with you guys like 10 months ago. I'm surprised you're believing this. There was a time where there were only two Matthews kids, right?"

Cory looked back from the baby. "Elliot, just because you weren't with us for some time, doesn't mean you weren't part of our family."

Elliot smiled.

 _Meanwhile_

Shawn and Katy were at _Topanga's,_ discussing their wedding.

"Can you believe it?" Shawn asked. "It seems like just yesterday I met you and busted you for missing Maya's birthday."

"Yes I know. Maya is so excited. It's all she's been talking about."

Shawn grinned. "Hey, do we have our flower girl and your bridesmaids planned?"

Katy thought. "There are a couple people that I've had in mind for bridesmaids, and I've already contacted them. I don't know about flower girl, though."

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, Maya's too old, and so is Riley."

"How about Cory and Topanga's new baby?"

"Katy, she was born yesterday. She won't be able to walk."

"You're right."

Katy sighed. "How about the ring bearer?"

"There is no definite age for that." Shawn answered. "Auggie could definitely do it."

"That's a good idea."

The thing that was definitely decided from the start was the best man: Cory. Even if Shawn didn't get to technically be best man for Cory's wedding, Shawn really wanted Cory to be his.

Shawn's mind was kind of speeding out of control. He, Shawn Hunter, was actually getting married. Even though they weren't another version of Cory and Topanga, he was really happy at the moment. Katy was really awesome, and he'd also start being the father to Maya.

"So," Shawn asked, "Are you and Maya ready to become Hunters?

 _At the Matthews house_

The family just sat there, looking at the baby.

"I used to hate life when it changed." Riley started.

Everybody listened to her, without taking their eyes off Tory.

"But I think that all these changes that were happening recently were the best things ever."

She looked at Elliot, then back at Tory.

"I agree." Auggie said.

"Me too." Elliot replied. "As much as I loved my adoptive parents, ever since I came to live with you guys, I just feel great. You guys are my real family and I feel that way now."

Everyone smiled.

"Hey," Cory said, "Matthews family picture. Wanna?"

"Sure." Everyone nodded.

Cory got out the tripod and placed camera on it.

 _1, 2, 3..._

There it was. Their first full picture, as a family.

 **Ugh, sorry for the super late update. I was having much more inspiration after dinner, when its usually after lunch. Did you like the chapter? Next one: Shaty wedding! Who do you think will be there? I hope you'll tune in. Bye! :)**

 **-YY**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Guess what? I was looking at some old "Elliot" interviews with Teo Halm and I'm pretty sure Maya was supposed to be a love interest for Elliot. It think, by what he implied. However, I'm portraying Elliot pretty badly. Apparently he was supposed to be a jock that bugged Riley. Oh well. Oh, to Superheronerd99, Elliot was supposed to be an older brother to Riley in Girl Meets World, until he got cut. You can just look up "Girl Meets World Elliot" and you'll find out everything. Anyways, Shaty wedding! You ready? Let's go!**

Topanga's POV

Today was Shawn and Katy's wedding day, and I was working to make sure everything was fine.

"Hey, Riley, try this on."

She turned away from the TV show she was watching. "A white dress? I thought I was going to wear my old blue one."

"Katy called and said you were being the flower girl."

"I thought I was too old for that."

"They didn't have any other choice." I answered, "You, Maya, and Tory are sharing the job."

"Oh, okay."

She tuned back to the TV.

Cory came in the room.

"Hey honey, how do I look?"

I looked at him. "Fine, Cory. Is that the same tuxedo you wore to our wedding?"

"Yup. It still fits."

"Yeah." I said, "You're the best man, right?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"So," Cory asked, "What do we have have left to do?"

"Well," I started, "Auggie needs help getting into his tuxedo, Tory refuses to let me put her dress on her, Elliot is playing some video game in which he can't pause to brush his teeth, we need to wrap the wedding present, Riley won't turn off the TV to put on her dress..."

"Hey!" Riley argued. "It's a new episode!"

"What can I do?" Cory questioned.

"Anything to help out."

"Uh, okay."

Cory's POV

I went to our room to see Katy and Shawn's wedding present sitting on the bed.

 _Okay._ I thought. _This will be a piece of cake._

I grabbed the wrapping paper from the drawer and a roll of duct tape.

"There's nothing Cory Matthews can't do!"

Picking up the present, I walked down the halls trying to wrap it and staying on task with the other things Topanga said needed to be done.

I looked into Elliot's room.

"Ell, come on, you need to brush your teeth."

"Just a minute!"

I looked at the TV and saw what he was playing.

"Hey, is that the baseball game that came out a while ago?"

"Yeah." Elliot said. "I got it when I lived in New Jersey, when it just came out. Wanna play?"

"You know I love baseball."

I put the present aside, picked up a controller, and sat down beside him on his bed to play.

"I pick the Phillies."

"Okay, I'll be the Mets."

We played for a while, until I saw Auggie at the door.

"Hey Aug, what do you need?"

"I can't put on my suit!"

"Aug, I..." I looked back to the screen.

Elliot looked to the side.

"Hey Auggie, wanna play?"

Auggie looked to the screen. "Okay."

He picked up a controller and joined us.

We played for a while.

Suddenly we saw Topanga's face at the door.

"Hey honey!"

She stared at me.

"Oh."

Riley's POV

Even with everybody getting distracted and not getting things done, as mom put it, we all still managed to get to the wedding on time.

"Hey." I said to Maya when I saw her.

"Hey Riles." She turned around.

"Wow. Nice dress." I said.

"You too."

"You ready to flower girl this thing?"

"Definitely."

We were the only people from our school friends that were at the wedding, because Lucas and Farkle didn't know Shawn or Katy well enough.

Finally it was time to do our thing. Mom handed Tory to me.

"Your little sister is really cute."

"Thanks." I smiled. "She was actually supposed to be born by next week."

We stayed silent for a bit.

"Um, how are supposed to do this?"

"Don't ask me."

We finally came to the conclusion that we would both throw flowers while I held Tory.

The music started.

It was our turn to go.

"This is awkward." Maya whispered to me as were halfway down.

"I know."

Finally we made it through.

"What do we do now?"

"Don't ask me, I never did this before."

Finally we saw my mom mouth to us from the audience that we could go sit down.

I handed Tory back to her and sat down with Maya, next to Elliot.

"Nice job out there, guys."

"Thanks Ell." I answered.

Maya just smiled as Elliot put his arm around her .

I saw Josh with his eyes wide a few rows back and laughed.

"So," I asked, "Have you guys gone on your date yet?"

"We have." Maya said, looked at Elliot.

Elliot spoke. "It was the most perfect thing for a first date."

"What was it?"

"Froyo."

I laughed.

The ceremony started and we stayed quiet.

After the vows and rings, a few things happened, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"You may now kiss the bride." I heard.

I looked.

"Woah." Maya said.

"I know."

"I've never seen them kiss like that." Maya continued. "Sure, I've tiny pecks on the lips, but not _that."_

They finally let go.

Maya and I looked at each other.

"Look at me." Maya said. "Shawn's my...dad."

 **There you have it! Sorry for missing a day. I know should have published this chapter yesterday but I was really busy. There's more to come next chapter, so stay tuned. Oh and a shout out to Joshayashipper2001. I really wanted to use your suggestion but I didn't see how to fit it in. Anyways, remember to fav, follow, and review. Bye!**

 **-YY**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I was pretty much doing nothing, just minding my own business, when I was like, "I'm gonna check if I have any more reviews on fanfiction." Then I suddenly remembered, "I NEED TO UPDATE TODAY!" So then I started working on this chapter right away. Anyways, I don't have much to say regarding the story, so enjoy! If I have to be honest, I've never actually been to a wedding, so sorry if some details from this or last chapter are a little off.**

Maya's POV

The wedding carried on pretty late. Most of the time I just hung out with Riley and Elliot, because my mom and Shawn were too busy talking to people, some I didn't know.

People started to leave at around ten. Lucky for me, the Matthews stuck around a little longer. I was staying with them during my mom and Shawn's honeymoon.

"Well, buddy, how do you feel?" Mr. Matthews, started, "You're married now."

"Yeah." Shawn smiled, "I feel great."

The two continued making small talk.

"So," Mr. Matthews said, "Where are you..."

"Cory," Mrs. Matthews interrupted. "The baby is getting a little fussy ."

He looked over. "Okay, well, we better get going. Bye guys, have a good time at your honeymoon!"

"Bye mom." I went to hug her, and waved to Shawn.

"Bye baby girl."

The Matthews began to leave. I followed along.

"Hold on a sec." Shawn spoke.

Everyone turned around.

"I wanna talk to this one first." He pointed at me.

"What is it?"

He led me to a table further off, so nobody could hear us.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. "You know this has been my dream for a while."

"Well that's good." He said. "I can't wait to start being with you guys 24/7."

"Shawn, what about your job? Hit the Road?"

"That's okay." Shawn said. "I got promoted. I'm the sites editor now. So I can stay home, and we get free vacations to anywhere when we want it."

We chuckled.

"Listen." Shawn started, quieting down. "This is what I wanted to tell you. I love you and your mother very much. From now on,you guys are my life, okay? Nothing will change that. And since you're my daughter now, I wanted you to know that. 'Kay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Maya."

"I love you too, Shawn."

We hugged.

"That's great," he said.

"But I think you can call me dad."

 _Later_

The car ride to the Matthews' house was the worst one I've been on in years. Not only was everyone extremely tired because it was almost 12:00, but there was a crying baby, and Riley, Elliot, Auggie and I were squished at the back.

"You know, Mr. Matthews,"

"Yeah, Maya?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"I think you're going to need a bigger car. Sure, I'm not here most of the time, but soon Tory will be old enough to ride in the back with us."

"Maya, we went from having two kids to having four. What do you expect?"

I stayed quiet.

Soon we arrived at their house. Since it was late, Mrs. Matthews said we had to go to bed right away.

I followed Riley into her room.

"You ready, bestie? It's four days of sleepovers!" Riley shouted.

"Yup. Let's get this party started!"

Mrs. Matthews peaked inside the room. "Girls, put on your pajamas, wash your teeth and go to bed. It's late."

We nodded.

We did as we were told, and crept into Riley's bed.

"So," Riley whispered to me, "Does it feel weird, seeing your mom getting remarried, and all?"

I shook my head.

"Not really, since I never met my actual father. Plus, I wanted her to marry Shawn."

"So did I." Riley said.

I smiled and turned to the other side, and before we knew it, we both fell asleep.

 **Hey! Okay, first things first, sorry for the mini hiatus. You were probably thinking, did YY forget how to count? Since that was four days and not two. Well, to be honest, I haven't been getting much inspiration lately, so that might be happening for the next few chapters, but it won't go past four days, I promise. What did you think of Maya's POV? That was my first time ever doing that, so I hope you all enjoyed it and liked it. See you next time! Bye!**

 **-YY ;)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hiya! I was going to update two days ago, but I was to busy trying to find a live stream for the Teen Choice Awards. In the end I decided to make my life easier and watch it three hours after it originally aired, but the whole TCA thing took my time from five to ten o'clock, so pretty much my time was taken over. And my only excuse for yesterday was that I was procrastinating. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Shawn's POV

My talk with Maya was different then one I've ever had.

I remember, only a little while before Katy and started dating, that talk we had about the clothes. It wasn't much of a big deal, it really wasn't, but to her it was _everything._

She cried. I had never seen someone like Maya cry. Would it be possible?

Buying those clothes that time really took away a lot of my savings.

It was worth it to see that smile on her face.

Now I really couldn't believe it. Katy and I were married. Maya was my daughter. Or, stepdaughter for that matter. But we'd still be the same. Parent and child.

Katy and I hitched a cab to the airport.

"Wow." I started, "Can you believe this?"

"Yeah." Katy replied. "It's...surreal."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay," I said, "That's enough."

We chuckled.

"So," I asked, "Does Maya want her last name to be Hunter? We never really talked about that, and I know I'm not her real father."

"Well," Katy answered, "She thinks of you like that. I think she'd be more than happy too."

"Okay, well that's great."

"Yeah."

I stared at her.

"No yeah, got it."

I smiled.

We were finally there. I tipped the taxi driver and grabbed our baggage from the trunk.

"Uh," Katy began, "We never really talked about our honeymoon, where did you book the tickets to?"

"I thought you did."

Katy laughed. "That's funny."

"No," I said, "Seriously."

"Oh," She said. "Well, this stinks."

* * *

Maya's POV

I woke up Riley in the middle of the night.

"Riley..." I shook her.

Wha, what?"

"I can't sleep."

"What, why?"

"I keep thinking, about my mom and Shawn, and what will happen four days from now."

"What will happen?"

"We'll all move in together!"

"Oh, that."

"Wow, Riley, I'm nervous."

"Why?" She asked.

"Maybe this stuff will be different once we're all together. There'll be fights and stuff..."

"Well yeah," Riley said. "That's natural."

"No it isn't." I replied. "The last memory I had of a dad was when I was two. I can't remember much at all, except he and my mom fought all the time. One day, he was just gone. Not there anymore."

"I'm sorry Maya. We're the moments of just him and you good?"

"I told you. I can't remember anything else."

"How's life for ya now?" Riley asked.

"Great, to be honest. Actually, never been better."

Riley smiled. "Then I wouldn't worry Maya."

* * *

Shawn's POV

"Okay," I said, " Don't worry. I'll just ask the different airlines what flights they have available. "

Katy nodded.

We went to the first one that we saw.

"Excuse me, but what flights do you have available soon?"

"Um, we have some to Portland, Seattle, New Mexico, Miami..."

"Miami!" I said. I looked to Katy. "Miami is nice right?"

"I guess. When does it depart?"

The lady at the desk looked at her computer.

"In one week."

"Oh," I half smiled. "We're looking for something that departs in the next few hours, but thank you."

Katy and I left.

"What now?" She asked.

"There are more airlines."

We saw another airline desk.

"Hello," I said, "Uh, we're looking for a flight departs in the next few hours, can you help us?"

"Sure." The man answered. "Where do you wanna go?"

I opened my mouth to speak,but Katy beat me to it.

"Anywhere."

The man nodded.

"Okay,we have flights heading Alaska."

I looked to Katy. "Well, is that it?"

"We have some to some parts of Canada. "

"Oh," Katy said. "Well, I heard its fairly warm there in the summer. Where to? Toronto? Vancouver?"

"Nunavut."

Katy and I looked at each other.

"Is it warm there?"

"You tell me. Right now for the summer, its fifty one degrees Fahrenheit, eleven Celsius."

"For summer?"

The man nodded.

"Oh boy."

 **Did you like it? The repeated "yeah" was inspired from Shawn and Maya in Girl Meets Home For The Holidays. Do you think Shawn and Katy will get to have a honeymoon? I know I'm mainly focusing on Shaty and Elliya, but I promise Corpanga will definitely come back next chapter. I don't about Rucas because of the whole, "Girl Meets Yearbook" "Girl Meets Semi Formal" Thing. Mainly because I want the story to make sense. So, you can review whether you want Rucas or not. Just telling you, but I probably won't pair them up with anyone else and just not mention Rucas anymore. So just review if you want it. Anyways, bye!**

 **-YY**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey! Okay, so the crowd has spoken...Rucas will go on! Everybody said they wanted it, and personally I didn't want to see them go either, because I love them (look at my username). Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed with their thoughts and ideas on that topic, as well as the chapter in general. I'm aiming for this chapter to have a bit of all the ships, but we'll see! On a completely unrelated note, this story, I definitely promise, will finish, so don't worry if I ever take a little longer than I say I will on an update. Just wanted to say that just in case. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Katy's POV

"Um, Shawn, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Katy, don't worry. Do you know how many airlines there are? I bet one of them has a flight to Hawaii or Paris or something."

"Yeah." I said. "The question is if its from this airport in the next few hours."

He sighed. "We'll find something."

I could fell my eyes closing.

"Shawn, its really late. There'll be very little flights."

"You're tired, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Okay, uh, just sit down, and I'll go look for something."

"That's fine."

I sat down at a chair beside the bathroom, while Shawn left to go look for a flight.

* * *

Riley's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. There was light shining from the bay window.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

 _9:01_

"Maya, its morning, get up!"

She sat up beside me.

"Ugh."

I looked at her.

"Come on friend! We have an entire day of fun planned! What do you want to do first?"

"I have a date with Elliot at the bakery after breakfast."

I didn't say anything, but I was mind of hurt. Ever since Elliot came, Maya seemed to prefer hanging out with him than me.

"Oh, okay."

We went to the kitchen.

"Hey girls." Mom said. "Oatmeal?"

I shrugged.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." Maya replied.

"I wasn't asking."

We sat down at the table and dug in.

"This is how its gonna be for the next few days?" Maya asked me.

"If you're talking about the oatmeal, then yes."

Maya sighed.

"We should really be able to have breakfast with the Minkuses."

I laughed.

We ate our breakfast quietly until Elliot came down, with Auggie on his shoulders.

He put him down and went to up to Maya.

"M'lady." Elliot bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Elliot." Maya teased.

Mom looked over at them.

"You guys are together?"

They nodded.

"Since when?"

I answered for them.

"They haven't kept their eyes off each other since Tory was born."

Elliot smiled at me.

"I asked Maya out on a date and while we were at the waiting room."

"Well that's nice." Mom answered. "You're just lucky your father didn't see that kiss."

We all chuckled.

"And..." Maya added, "Someone else got together that night too."

"Maya..."

"Wait," My mom asked. "Who?"

"Riley and Lucas."

"Riley..."

"Okay, listen." I started. "We went on several dates already. We're mature enough now. We treat each other fine and when we're in our friend group we're just like before."

Mom half smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Topanga's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Well somehow, I could. Elliot and Maya were bound to get together at some point based on how they acted, and Riley and Lucas still had this "unofficial thing". Basically, they were together but didn't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend to not make it awkward.

Fortunately, Cory was still in bed when I found out.

It was later on in the day and the kids were off doing their own thing. Tory was asleep as well, so Cory and I had a while alone to ourselves.

"So, Cory..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something I found out at breakfast today."

He put his eyes wide.

"Don't worry," I said. "It's nothing serious."

"What is it?"

"Well," I began, "Secret romances."

"Oh." He said. "Do you mean Auggie and Ava?"

I laughed. "No. Elliot and Maya..."

"Are together?"

I nodded.

His eyes had never been bigger.

"There's more."

"And what's that?"

"Riley and Lucas may or may not be together as well."

* * *

Shawn's POV

I woke up to find myself asleep on a chair outside an airport bathroom with Katy's head on my shoulder.

She opened her eyes and looked up. "We're still here."

"Yup."

"We're you not able to find anything?" She asked.

"Nope. What time is it?"

She looked at her watch. "Eleven o'clock."

"You know," I said, "I think it'll be much easier to just book a hotel here in New York."

She nodded. "That might be the best idea."

 **Well, we're done with the chapter! Did you enjoy it? I tried my best to include everything I promised. Next chapter we'll see Cory's reaction and some more Corpanga. I wanted to add it this chapter but I guess it didn't fit in much. See ya!**

 **-YY**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey, peeps! I've got an announcement to make: First off, THANK YOU so much for helping me make it over the two hundred review mark. I honestly feel so happy that I've got readers who love reading the story as much as I love writing it. Next, I want to say that this story will be finishing some time in the next few chapters. School is starting soon and I won't have too much time to write, unless my chapters are super short like the ones from my A &A story Loving & Lasting. (Which, looking back, some chapters are quite small) Anyways, don't fret. I have an idea I'll share with you, but after the chapter...**

Shawn's POV

Katy and I left the airport with our luggage and walked around the street.

"Shawn, can't you get us a cab or something?"

"Uh, I could and I would, but I don't have the money."

"Don't have the money? You brought a wallet full of cash."

"Yeah, but..."

I stopped as we finally reached a hotel.

"Here." I said. "This is a place we can stay."

"I thought you didn't have money."

I shook my head. "I don't."

Katy shrugged.

We went up to the front desk.

"Hi, we'd like to reserve three nights here." Katy said.

"Oh, yes." The woman at the counter smiled. "Starting tonight?"

We nodded.

The woman put in our information and Katy gave her her credit card.

"Okay. You're all set." She grinned. "Let me show you to your room."

We followed the lady into the place we would be staying for the next few days.

"Just tell us if you need anything." The woman said nicely.

With that she closed the door and left.

We looked around. There was an old 80's TV with a crack in it, a bed spread with holes in it, and the walls were so thin we could hear some person with the room next to ours snoring.

"You know," Katy started, "We really should have looked around more instead of wandering into a random hotel."

"True that."

* * *

Cory's POV

"Topanga!"

"What? Cory, I'm right in front of you."

I took a breath. "You knew this?"

Topanga nodded.

"And, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were sleeping, Cory."

"How about later, earlier?"

"Now is later earlier."

"You know what I mean." I half yelled.

Topanga eyed me.

I called down. "Okay, fine. How did you find out?"

Topanga smiled.

"Elliot came down for breakfast and gave Maya a kiss. Then she proceeded in saying about how Riley and Lucas were apparently back together."

A million things were going through my mind. My first three children were in relationships. (Auggie and Ava counts) "What's next? Is Tory going to start dating her playmate from daycare?"

Apparently I said that out loud.

Topanga chuckled. "I don't know."

"It wasn't meant as a joke. How could you let them? You should have told them off!"

She frowned. "Sorry, okay? Elliot and Maya don't seem to be ruining their friendships, and Riley personally said that she and Lucas were mature enough."

 _"How_ mature?"

"You know that's not the way I meant it, Cory."

With that Topanga got up and walked away.

* * *

Katy's POV

Shawn and I sat on the holed bed, mostly doing nothing except occasionally looking at our phones.

I turned to my watch.

 _1:15._

"Shawn, we haven't gotten lunch yet. We should go get something to eat."

He nodded.

"Okay, let's walk around town and see what we can get."

We both got up. I grabbed my purse, and we left the room.

I held hands with him as we walked around town. It was really nice. Many things had gone wrong with our honeymoon so far, but we both seemed to be enjoying this.

"So," I asked, "Where too? I'm hungry. "

"I don't know." He said. "Subway?"

"Subway? On our honeymoon? I thought when you said you didn't have money you were saving up to take me to a fancy place. Would I have had to pay for both our plane tickets if there ended up to be a place we wanted?"

"I would have payed for that... Listen, I bought something last minute."

"What was it?"

He sighed. "I can't say...yet."

I half smiled. "Let's go get some subs."

We walked to the nearest Subway and ordered our sandwiches. Shawn and I sat down at a almost hidden booth in the corner.

I unwrapped my sandwich and began to speak.

"Listen, Shawn, I love you, but how can we be together if you're always out of money? I mean, before it seemed like you had plenty with buying Maya all those clothes and paying for the locket, but now..."

"I spent it on something special."

I stared at him. "Then why can't you tell me what it is?"

"Fine." He took something out of his pocket. "I bought this for you just before the wedding. I was planning on it for a while, but I didn't know it was so expensive. That ring took some of my current money, too."

I looked at it. "Oh Shawn, a diamond necklace?"

He nodded.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

Shawn smiled.

* * *

Topanga's POV

I lay down on the bed, thinking. All of this was extremely silly. Seriously, we all knew Cory always got worked up about dating, especially when it came to one of his kids. Still, he knows that I know when they shouldn't be dating. After all, who made the pep talk when Riley and Lucas dated the first time?

Cory came in the room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Listen, Topanga, I'm sorry. This is the stupidest thing ever."

"Yeah, I agree, silliest argument yet." I chuckled.

Cory continued. "It's just that, I don't want our kids to grow up. Riley used to come to me for everything. We used to be so close, and now all she cares about are her friends and..." Cory gritted his teeth. "...Boyfriend. And even though I've hadn't had much time with Elliot, first he was a month old baby and the next time I see him he's literally a grown teenager."

"I understand, Cory. But its part of life."

"I know."

He looked down to his pocket..

"Anyways, I got you this to say sorry. Actually, I would've given it to you anyways, but why not now?"

I gave Cory a kiss. "Oh, a diamond necklace, Cory, you knew how much I wanted one. Thank you so much."

We kissed again.

I put it on my neck.

"So, where did you get this?"

"The store Shawn got his for Katy had a two for one sale."

 **Hehe. I was thinking of a way to add the Corpanga I promised, so I decided, why not? Okay, I know there is a certain idea you are all awaiting...**

 **Anyways, I was thinking about once this story is over, I could maybe write a few one shots based on Big Brother. There could be Elliya or Rucas or Corpanga or whatever you want, but they'll take place during the events of this story. Some may even just be like additional chapter, (like for example, what the kids were doing while the Shaty and Corpanga things from this chapter was going on) What do you think? Tell me in a review. PS, I don't own Subway. Bye!**

 **Till next chapter,**

 **-YY**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! How's it going? We're back now with brand new chapter. This is the last traditional chapter in the story. The next chapter will be pretty normal as well, but it'll also include closure for the the story. After that, there will be a short epilogue coming out the next day, and then that's the end. Don't worry though, we still have a few spinoff one shots that will be coming out afterward. Enjoy chapter 24! This chapter will be based on the kids more, specifically Riley and Maya.**

Riley's POV

Maya, Elliot, Farkle, Lucas and I were walking around the city.

"So, Maya, how's life with Elliot?"

"You mean Boingy?"

Elliot chuckled.

"Yeah," Maya continued. "Life is good."

"I won her a teddy bear when we went to the fair."

I half smiled. "Cute..."

My face turned towards Lucas.

"Why didn't you win me anything?"

He grinned.

"We...never went to the fair."

"That's fair."

We chuckled and he put his arm around me.

"Yeah..." Maya stared. "That's just cheesy."

* * *

We kept walking for a while.

"Okay," I asked, "What are we doing?"

"Yeah, its true." Maya replied. "We're just walking."

Farkle looked back.

"We just passed Caleb's. We can go back to school shopping there since its starting soon."

Lucas nodded and looked at me. "Yeah, that's a good idea, let's go."

We turned back and headed to Caleb's.

I saw a sign advertising pencil cases, so I headed there.

"Ooh, these are pink and fuzzy."

I rubbed the pencil case with my hand. I liked it, but I needed someone's opinion on whether it was worth it. As much as I loved Lucas, I figured a best friend was better for this kind of thing.

"Maya! Where are you?"

"Just a sec."

I turned around to see where she was.

"Hey Ell, what color binder do you want?"

He yelled from a few aisles away.

"What colors are there?"

She looked back to the shelf.

"Green, blue, pink..."

"Blue please."

"Comin' right up."

I looked towards Maya.

"Hey, can you get me a blue one too, please?"

"Sorry, it was the last left."

I frowned.

"Anyways, Maya, I need to ask you something."

She walked toward me. "What up?"

"What do you think about this pencil case?"

"It's pink and fluffy. I think you can pull it off."

Elliot called. "Maya!"

"Coming!"

Maya turned around and headed towards him, without another word to me.

"Maya?"

She turned around, for the first time, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Why are you ditching me for Elliot?"

Maya opened her mouth to speak, then closed it back.

* * *

Maya's POV

How could Riley think I preferred Elliot over her? Sure I had spending a lot of time with him, but that only because he was my boyfriend. Wasn't Riley spending lot of time with Lucas, too?

"Riley, I..."

"Listen, Maya, you've always been my best friend, but you're starting to ignore me."

"Riles, Elliot is my boyfriend..."

"Lucas is my boyfriend, but I always seem to make time for you, don't I?"

"Yes..." I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, just forget it."

* * *

Riley ran away and I followed her.

"Riley!"

I finally got close and tugged on her arm.

She stopped.

"What is it Maya?"

"Are you really mad at me?"

"What do you think? You prefer my brother over me."

"How could you think that? I've been best friends with you forever. I've only just met Elliot like a year ago."

Riley paused.

"Well, all I know is you've been spending a lot more time with him than me."

"He's starting high school, this year, Riles. We'll have a lot less time with him."

"That doesn't mean you can stop hanging with me."

I frowned. "We're you actually contemplating not being my friend anymore?"

"No." She said. "Ring power." Her finger shot up.

I chuckled.

"You know," She spoke, " Even if I didn't want to be your friend anymore. I would just need miss to much and come crawling back again."

 **I thought we needed a sweet Riley/Maya moment. Anyways, I am so sorry for the week long hiatus. I was actually going to update yesterday, but my server wasn't working and it stunk. Hope you like this chapter though, even with the delay. See ya!**

 **-YY**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello! Okay, I'm sad to say this, but this is the last regular chapter. I hope this ending is satisfying for you guys, but don't worry, there's still an epilogue you will not want to miss. (As well as the spin-off one shots, of which the first one will be coming out sometime next week.) As a special treat, the epilogue will be coming out tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter of Big Brother!**

Riley's POV

I laid in my bed, thinking about the day that was to come. Today was our first day of our last year of middle school. My dad would be my teacher again (no matter how many times he said he wasn't) and things would go back to normal. Sort of.

I turned on my side as the alarm clock rang on my nightstand.

"Ugh."

To be honest, this year wasn't going to like last year at all. Or at least the beginning. A year ago, we didn't have Tory or Elliot. Tory was only three months old by now, and Elliot had been with us for eleven months.

I got up, got some clothes out of my closet, and slapped them on. I did my hair and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Riley! Excited for another year of school?!"

That was dad, over-enthusiastically.

"I guess."

Mom handed me my oatmeal and I began to eat.

"So Riley, I heard your school is doing full family photos..."

"Mom, please don't pay for that! You know how embarrassing it would be to walk into school with you guys?"

Mom, dad, Elliot, and Auggie glared at me.

"Hey!" They yelled together.

"What? I still have to be seen with dad everyday."

We continued eating until I heard the intercom buzz.

"Maya."

"Coming!" Both me and Elliot yelled.

We got up and pushed and shoved to press the button.

"Let me!" I screamed. "She's my best friend!"

"Well she's my girlfriend!"

I finally was able to put my hand on the button before him.

"Ha."

"You were just lucky."

Maya slammed open the door not long after.

"Sup losers."

"Hey Maya!" Everyone said together.

"Seven o'clock Riles. We gotta go."

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Yeah its time. Bye guys!"

My head turned back to Maya to see she and Elliot kissing. Not just an on-the-cheek kiss or a tiny peck on the lips. A real kiss.

"Maya!"

"Sorry."

Dad looked at them in a weird way.

"What is that?!"

Mom put her arm around him.

"They're growing up, Cory."

She smiled.

* * *

Maya's POV

We arrived at school in a blast. I hated to say it, but this was one year I was really excited for. Ninth graders. Our school was weird in that way, starting at seventh grade and ending in ninth. But it was how things were like. Next up we'd be in high school, having the time of our lives!

"Riley! It's ninth grade! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah! This year we really are kings!"

We walked together to the office and picked up our schedules.

"What do you have first?" I asked.

"History with my dad."

I looked down at my paper. " So do I."

"I swear," Riley said, "He must be bribing someone to put us both in his class."

I laughed.

We kept walking and ran into Lucas and Farkle.

Riley and Lucas gave each other a peck on the cheek. "Hey baby."

"Hey Riles." Lucas answered.

I looked at them.

"Hey, guys, what do you have for first period?"

Both Farkle and Lucas looked down at their schedules.

"History." They said together.

"Exactly."

We all walked together and noticed a sign on the walls.

"Check it out." Farkle said. "Family pictures."

"Yeah." Riley replied. "My mom wants our family to do them. So I'll have to walk in here with my entire family."

"That stinks." I said.

We made it to the classroom and sat down at our usual seats. Mr. Matthews greeted us.

This year was another one that was going to be great.

* * *

Elliot's POV

My first day of high school was okay. I didn't really know anybody, because I used to hang out with Riley and her friends. Luckily though, my science partner seems like a nice friend, and there was another boy from my homeroom that I recognized because he was in foster care with me.

I got home and put down my backpack on the table.

"Hey mom." She was feeding Tory.

She looked at me. "Hey Elliot. How was school?"

"It was good."

I got out some yogurt from the fridge and began to eat.

Riley and dad came in.

"Anything happen today?" Mom asked.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad today."

"Nope." Dad added.

"Well that's good."

Mom took a breath."Riley, no matter how much you don't want to, I decided we have to have a family picture taken. The last one was when you were eight and Auggie was only a year old."

Riley sighed. "Fine."

The family pictures were later on that day, closer to 7:00 o'clock, meaning there was nothing to be embarrassed about because it was just families.

Soon it was our turn in line.

The photographer set us up and we all sat down. Dad was at the back, along with me and Riley. Auggie and mom sat at the front with Tory in moms lap.

"My," the photographer said. "You guys all look like one big happy family. Wasn't there two of you kids the last time I saw you? I know the baby must've just been born, but I don't remember oldest one.

"Yeah," I said. I'm kinda new to the family in a way."

 _But I've always sort of been right here._

"Oh that's nice." The man answered.

We all smiled.

"Okay guys, say family!"

"Family!"

 _Snap._

 **I hope you liked my clever yet cheesy ending. I wasn't planning on doing Elliot's POV for this chapter, but I thought since the story's about him, it would be a good idea to end it off with his POV, since we won't have POV in the epilogue. Remember, it comes out tomorrow afternoon or evening! See ya!**


	27. Epilogue

Well **guys, its here. The official end to Big Brother. I'm sad that it's ending because this has been my most popular and longest running story so far, but I'm also happy because of all you guys who helped me make it like that with all your nice reviews and suggestions. I still have a few ideas for spin-off one shots, the first of which will be coming next week. Just a heads up, it will be focused on Shaty. There will be a few more with other couples as well, I'm thinking a Rucas and Elliya one, combined. But I'll see. Anyways, enjoy!**

The date was April 21, 2025.

Riley and Lucas Friar held hands as they walked around the park with their two year old, Janie Clara Friar.

It was beautiful day in April, and the couldn't have been happier. Three years ago, at 21 and 22 years old, they got engaged, and a few months later married. They had Janie the following year.

The young couple smiled as Janie spoke.

"Auntie Maya's getting married, right mommy?" Being only two, Jamie's voice was very quiet.

"Yes." Riley answered. "To Uncle Elliot."

Janie had been calling Maya her Auntie since she could speak (which really wasn't all that long ago) but now, she really would be her aunt.

Riley looked at Lucas. "This is weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

Maya's marrying my brother, meaning she'll be related to me. And since I married you, I'm related to you and she will be related to you, and of course the same with Elliot."

"That is weird, actually." Lucas replied. "It seems like the only one missing is Farkle."

As if on cue, Farkle came walking up to them hand in hand with his longtime girlfriend, Isadora, who just recently began calling herself by her first name.

"Sup." He said, waving.

"Hey." Riley smiled. "You here for Elliot and Maya's wedding?"

"Yeah." Isadora answered. "Where do we go?"

"They're right over there by the gazebo." Lucas pointed. "We're just taking a little walk."

"Thanks." The cute couple headed towards picnic tables and tents.

Soon, the family ended their stroll through the park and headed there too.

Since the wedding was outside, Maya was at a nearby community center getting ready before having a grand entrance. Elliot was getting ready at his college dorm room.

Katy stood outside the washroom. "Kay, come on out."

Maya came out with her great big smile of hers. This was it. The time of her life.

"Oh, Maya, you look beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks mom."

Suddenly the mother and daughter heard the door open and looked over.

"Maya!" A little girl yelled.

"Lily!"

Lily Jada Hunter. She was eight years old now, born to Katy and Shawn a year and a half after they got married. The little girl had ash blonde hair, that would probably darken as she grew, and the same blue eyes as her sister.

"Wait a sec." Lily spoke. She opened the door and called for someone.

"Daddy!"

"I'm right here sweetie!"

Just then Shawn entered and looked at Maya.

"Wow, Maya, I can't believe it."

"Aww, dad."

Yes, that's what Maya's calling him now. It took a few months for her to get used to the fact (and start presenting herself as Maya Hunter instead of Maya Hart, but now its like he's always been around. They weren't related by blood, but they had stopped acknowledging that for a long while.

"So," Maya began, "I think I'm ready for the wedding."

Lily grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

The car ride was very short, and in five minutes time the Hunter family had arrived at the outdoor park.

Lily slammed open the door and ran to her best friend, Tory. Tory had always been her best friend, even though they had about a year and seven months difference. So currently, Tory was nine, in a few months ten, while Lily just turned eight a month ago.

"Hey Tor!" Lily yelled.

"Hey Lily! Ready to be co-flower girls?"

"You bet I am!"

While the girls kept talking, Maya and Riley headed towards each other.

"Riley!"

"Ohmigosh Maya, you look great!"

"So do you!"

It was true. Riley looked incredible in her bridesmaids dress. (And Lucas would definitely agree)

Just then, Lucas walked up to them, hand in hand with little Janie.

"Hey Janie!" Maya smiled.

"Hi Auntie Maya!"

Maya looked up. "And hi to you, Huckleberry."

"You're gonna do that forever, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

* * *

Auggie looked himself in the mirror. Being best man was going to be a tough job, but he could pull it off. After all, wasn't his Uncle Eric best man at his parents wedding?

The currently almost seventeen year old boy brushed through his hair and got out his gel. Right now, Auggie was quite the ladies man. Ava was actually still his top love interest, but they had an on and off relationship and Auggie couldn't help himself when they weren't together.

The teen brushed his hand through his hair. His curls were cut, seeing he was exactly like his father. Thankfully, he never tried to straighten it. (His father told the story, and he did not want anything like that to happen to him)

He buttoned his tuxedo, and checked himself one more time in the mirror.

 _Okay, I'm good._

He left the bathroom to find his girlfriend sitting at the couch in the living room.

"You ready to go?" Ava asked.

"Yup, let's do this."

The couple linked arms, and off they went.

* * *

It was finally time for the wedding. The introduction had gone quite well, if it wasn't for Cory's constant cries in the audience while the music started..

Tory looked at her father while she was coming out as a flower girl.

 _Daddy, you're embarrassing me!_ She mouthed.

Cory didn't respond.

Topanga pat him on the back. She spoke to someone on the other side of her.

"It was like this at our daughters' wedding too."

The wedding continued. Elliot looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. His smile may have even been bigger than Maya's. This would be an incredible day for the both of them.

The couple said each of their vows and I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Maya and Elliot kissed and the entire room was cheering. Cory was fifty percent crying too.

Either way, it was a happy ending for all.

 **Well, I'm hoping you enjoyed that! A spin off one shot will be coming next week, and on the week afterward. However, they may be the only ones, unless I can think of anything else. I'm really hoping you liked this ending, because everything turned out exactly how I wanted it to. So thank you to all of you that made this happen. I'm thinking, maybe 240 reviews? That'll be fifteen for this chapter, which would be the most ever, but I know you can do it! Thanks for all of you for making this story happen.**

 **Till my next story,**

 **-YY**


End file.
